


TommyInnit's!Sister x Dream SMP (+Spifey)

by Your_Average_Fangirl_2000



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: And Techno's :(, F/F, F/M, Sorry it says Fundy's and Tubbo's real names :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Average_Fangirl_2000/pseuds/Your_Average_Fangirl_2000
Summary: Everyone simps for Sisinnit
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Reader, Dream/Reader, JustAMinx/Reader, KarlJacobs/Reader, Nihachu/Reader, Punz/Reader, Quackity/Reader, Sapnap/Reader, Skeppy/Reader, Spifey/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, Wilbursoot/Reader, georgenotfound/reader
Comments: 333
Kudos: 922





	1. Sad Baby Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream Team (+friends) x Reader Oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717613) by H2OKitten. 



> Thanks for reading :3

Tommy was pissed. 

Everyone was making fun of him for being younger than them, and at this point it made him feel kind of bad. 

So the moment he heard that door open, he jumped up, racing out of his chair and downstairs. 

Everyone was so confused on why his avatar froze or why he wasn't in his room anywhere. 

"Tommy? Is that you?" 

His elder sister's voice called, and he sighed in relief realizing it was her. 

She looked over to him, seeing his saddended expression, and she frowned. 

"Come here, Tommy." 

Tommy did not hesitate, walking to his sister's with his bad posture even worse than before as he hugged her, nuzzling into her neck as he sniffled slightly. 

"What's wrong?" 

And he explained it to her. 

She sighed,"Hey, let's go upstairs, I'll talk to your friends and your chat for you, alright?"

He nodded, and the two of them went upstairs together as he made sure his camera was off. 

"Hello? Tommy?" 

A masculine voice called. She knew him by the name of Wilbur. 

"Hi. My name isn't Tommy. I'm (Y/n), his sister? I'd appreciate it if you and chat would stop making fun of him. He has other feelings than just anger and pog, you know? So, please stop."

The chat was spamming questions, and she heard a few sighs coming from the discord. 

"Sorry about that, we didn't know it bothered him that much."Wilbur said, and (Y/n) smiled. 

"It's alright, but it's my job to bully him, you know?" 

"(Y/n)!"Tommy yelled, causing the (e/c)-eyed female to laugh. 

"Very well. So Tommy, why'd you never tell us sbout your sister?" 

"Because she doesn't usually want her name out there." 

"Ah, I see. Well, congrats, you're famous now, Ms.(Y/n)."

"Drop the Ms, Wilbur. You're my brother's friend." 

And then the discord made a sound, indicating that someone had joined the call. 

"BIG SIS!" 

"TUBBO!" 

"Chat was spamming that Tommy had a sister and I said POG SO HI BIG SIS I MISSED YOU!!" 

"I MISSED YOU TOO TUBBO HOW ARE YOU DOIN BABES?" 

{Note: Babes is a platonic name used a lot during this book. PLATONIC!}

"IM DOING JUST WONDERFUL HOW ARE YOU?"

"PERFECT!!"

"IM GLAD YOU DESERVE TO FEEL PERFECT!" 

"SO DO YOU TUBBO!" 

"You guys are hurting my ears!"Yelled Tommy, causing the two of them to laugh. 

"Hey, (Y/n), are you subscribed to Technoblade?"Asked a monotone voice, causing (Y/n) to laugh once again. 

"Why yes I am. Tell me, Technoblade, do you think Tommy's fans will subscribe to you if I tell them to?" 

"Yes ma'am."

"Hey chat, subscribe to Technoblade." 

"Do you play Minecraft?"Asked a voice she knew too well, 

"Why yes I do, Dream. In fact, I held the world record for the speedrun in 2014. 29 minutes when I was 16."

"...AHiredArsonist?" 

"Yessir!"

"Poggers!"

"Very poggers." 

"DREAM CAN SHE JOIN THE SMP?" Asked two, very excited voices. 

One being Tubbo, the other being one of Dream's closest friends, Sapnap. 

"Hm...sure. She had a world record so I guess thats pog enough. Tommy, add her to the discord."

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Meter: 
> 
> Wilbur: 27%. He thinks you're very mature and kind, seeing as you helped Tommy as an older sibling should when he wasn't feeling well. But he also enjoys how playful and nice you are, especially with Tubbo. He has deduced you'll be a wonderful mother someday. 
> 
> Dream: 20%. He admires you for your kindness and maturity, but also respects you for having the world record in 2014, he thinks it's wonderful that you both had held a world record at one point. He also thinks you're a wonderful older sister. 
> 
> Sapnap: 10%. He hasn't talked to you yet, but he finds you funny and endearing. He hopes to get to know you more. 
> 
> Technoblade: 23%. Pog? Sub to Technoblade? Poggers. You hadn't cut him off, which a lot of people do. Maybe you'll join Pogtopia. 
> 
> \-----------------------------------------  
> Friendship Meters: 
> 
> Tubbo: 90%. He loves you so much, you're like the older sister he never had. You're super fun and nice, he's glad he knows you and hopes you'll join Pogtopia. 
> 
> Tommy: 100%: Big sis pog? You always help him when he's in need and he loves you for it. His big sister is his favorite woman.


	2. Quackity is a Simp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity simpin

Tommy knew all to well the shit he had gotten (Y/n) into. 

A lot of toxicity. 

He didn't know if she could handle it. 

While (Y/n) may be 22, and seemingly very mature, she has a very weak mind and soft heart, meaning she's easily wounded. 

Dream had outed her twitch and youtube channel, so she quickly gained a lot of followers, causing her to sigh at the aggresive notifications. 

When she had first started streaming again, she laughed at the chat, even the hurtful comments. 

Pog through the pain, he guessed. 

"Keroppi donated $20: Hey (Y/n)!! Its been years since your last stream. :3 glad you're doing well girl, whats new?" 

Keroppi is one of her long time followers, they've been there since before she set her world record. 

"Hey, Kero. Good to see you again. I'm actually joining the Dream SMP! Pretty pog right? Although I dunno if I wanna side with Pogtopia or Manburg! What do you guys think?"

The chat spammed different answers, and then she looked at a dono, 

"Dreamwastaken donated $20: You should def join me ms gurl, I need more people on my side!"

"Thanks for the dono, Dream. And perhaps, but then again, what kind of person would I be to not help my little brother and Tubbo!"

"Sapnap donated $10:Sadchamp, bye guess I'm switching to Pogtopia my b Dream, its not my fault Tommy's sis is so cute." 

(Y/n) chuckled, face flushing slightly. 

"Thank you, Sapnap. You're pretty cute too." 

The chat was spamming things such as simp and ArNap, apparently a new ship name for both her and Sapnap.

"Sapnap donated $20: Can I put my minecraft bed next to yours? That would be poggers." 

"Hm...I'll think about it. It would be pretty poggers." 

(Y/n) finally opened Minecraft, seeing the Dream SMP on the realms and she sighed. 

A Minecraft War. 

For Freedom, or for Tyranny. 

This will be fun. 

As she joined, Tommy was immediately in front of her, causing you to scream, 

"FUCK- TOMMY! That wasn't very pogchamp!"

(Y/n) looked in the chat, seeing Tommy say, 

'Join VC 3'

And so she did. 

"Tommy! You scared me half to death! That wasn't poggers." 

She could hear his obnoxious laugh from his room and from her computer. 

"Sorry (Y/n)! Anyways, Tubbo is gonna show you around the Dream SMP because I have to go do stuff in Pogtopia and until you decide thay you'll join us which I know you will you can't know where the place is AND I'm not allowed in Manberg so." 

"Alright, my favorite brother."

"Yay!" 

"BUT HES NOT-"

"Stop screaming Tommy!" 

"You're not very pogchamp." 

And he left the VC. 

Leaving (Y/n) alone with Tubbo, and two people quickly joined, going by the names JSchlatt and Quackity. 

"Hola Quackity, un placer conocerte. Same goes to you, Mr.Schlatt." 

"Pog! She knows Spanish and she's a woman. Hola Arson!"

"Hello, Ms.Arson. I take it that you are familiar with the way things work around here?"

"Drop the Ms, Mr.Schlatt. And call me (Y/n), both of you. I'm not one of those higher ups, I just joined. And yes, I do understand how things work. But Tubbo here, is supposedly giving me a tour of your wonderful Manberg. I hope that's alright?"

"Alright (Y/n), then drop the Mr. It's odd. Anyways, yes, Tubbo will be giving you a tour through Manberg, which I hope will be your permanent residence soon enough." 

"I may consider it. Thank you for your time, Schlatt." 

Shlatt said his goodbyes and left the vc, meanwhile Quackity stayed, 

"So, Hermõsa! You're definitely gonna join Manberg right? Because of Tubbo!" 

"Hermõsa? Thanks Quackity! And like I said, I'm gonna be thinking about it. I'm leaning a bit towards Pogtopia, since this country is kind of rightfully Wilbur's and Tommy's, and Tommy is my baby brother." 

"That's pog and all but to be fair, Tommy is a pissbaby who screams at everything- chat I'm not simping. Chat I am not a pissbaby! Chat-"

This reminded (Y/n) to look at her chat, a lot of them spamming ArIty, a cute ship name for her and Quackity. 

"Chat stop shipping me with everyone I interact with! They're all cute and stuff but I only just met most of them. I mean, I only knew Tubbo and he's a minor, so that's not happening." 

"Cute? CHAT LETS GET A POGCHAMP FINALLY I MIGHT GET A GIRLFRIEND-"

(Y/n) giggled at Quackity's oddness, and although she couldn't see it, he was genuinely blushing a tiny bit. 

"Big Q! Are you gonna come with us?"Tubbo asked excitedly, causing her to chuckle. 

"Duh! Why wouldn't I? Hermõsa would get lonely without me." 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at his simpiness, and she shook her head, accidentally pressing down on her mouse and punching Quackity. 

"Oop, my bad. Sorry Quackity, you just made me panic with your flirting, I just might fall for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Meter: 
> 
> JSchlatt: 15%. He finds you amusing and kinda pog. 
> 
> Quackity: 50%. He thinks you're very poggers : ) you're such a cutie and he falls for people very quickly. You're his little pogchamp😩🤚
> 
> Sapnap: 20%(+10%) pog?? Minecraft bed next to yours?? Pogchamp?? 
> 
> Dream: 31%(+11%). He only donated once and you sounde like you were considering his offer. He knows you're a strong player and he hopes you'll join his side. Tommy may be your brother and you may care for Tubbo, but this is war : ) 
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------  
> Friendship Meters: 
> 
> Tubbo: 86%(-4%). He didn't get to talk to you much for a bit because of Quackity and Schlatt, and he knows you can't always have your attention on him, but he's still a bit sad that you didn't talk to him much. 
> 
> Tommy: 100%. He has a full belief you will join Pogtopia with him, you're his big sister after all. You love him and wouldn't turn against him, right?


	3. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop

After her tour of Pogtopia, Sapnap had arrived to steal (Y/n) from Tubbo and Quackity. After a lot of protest from them, they finally gave her up, and Sapnap quickly dragged her away. 

"So (Y/n)! I'm Sapnap! And I wanna help you build our house! Is it gonna be in Manburg or somewhere else?"

"Nice to offically meet you Sapnap. What do you mean, our house?"

"You said we could put our minecraft beds together! Therefore, we will have the same house!"

"Oh! Alright! That's gonna be pog. Alright, do you have the materials?"

"Of course babe! I'm never unprepared."

"Babe? Oh my. You sure are straight-forward."

"Are you okay with that?" 

"Y'know what? Sure. Poggers."

"Pogchamp! Chat, you are right, I am simping."

"Oh my. Well I may be simping in turn, Mr.Nap."

"Then you're Mrs.Nap." 

"Alright guys, I'm not AHiredArsonist anymore, I'm (Y/n)Nap." 

"Poggers. Let's get married." 

"Poggers! When?" 

"We could hold like an entire ceremony, Bad can be the pastor! And poggers, we can adopt Punz. He is our son now." 

"Pogchamp! Wait, get Punz in vc, tell him we're adopting him." 

And all too quickly, Punz joined their vc. 

"Punz! Hi, I'm (Y/n)! Also, your mother." 

"Wait, mother? Wait Sapnap-"

"And I am your father. No choice. You're our son now." 

"...Poggers? Where are you guys." 

Sapnap sent him the cooridinates, and soon, Punz had arrived. 

Punz immediately punched (Y/n), 

"MOM WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" 

The (h/c)-haired female screeched, running away, 

"SON NO YOU'RE ADOPTED-"

"Oh. Sadchamp."

Sapnap was laughing at their interactions. 

He really finds (Y/n) adorable. 

Now, he knows he shouldn't be simping for Tommy's sister. 

But it just, happened? Y'know?

He's never seen her face, but he can just tell she's outright adorable. 

God he's already in deep. 

"Mother. Mother, what are you and father preparing."Punz said in an odd tone, causing you to laugh. 

"Well that my son, would be our house! You're a grown man so you can't live with us, though."

"Sadchamp."

"Sorry son, but thats how life exists."

"Fuck life, I'm too Punz for it." 

"Yessir." (Y/n) joked in a serious tone, causing them both to laugh. 

Their conversations continued as she and Sapnap built their house, Sapnap also having things to decorate the interior. 

Sapnap began to mess with his camera. 

"(Y/n), I'm gonna kiss you." 

"Pog!"

She had his stream opened in a separate tab so she could see what was going on. 

He moved his camera next to her Minecraft avatar, and kissed it. 

(Y/n) then decided to kiss him in Minecraft. 

And as she did, this man got so flustered. 

Like pogchamp?? Cute girl kiss in Minecraft?? Pog?? 

"Chat, I told you, I am simping. You say it as if this is a bad thing- I'm not blushing- no stop-"

"Poggers, I made Sapnap-" (Y/n) let out a yawn,"flustered."

Sapnap swore his organs failed. 

Her yawns are so cute. 

"Holy fuck- okay you are actually so cute I'm-"

"And why do you say that?" 

"You just yawned- that was the most adorable and wholesome thing I've ever heard- chat, I'm in love. Holy fuck." 

"A lot of people say that."(Y/n) chuckled nervously. 

"These people are correct because GODDAMN GIRL I only officially met you today and you already got me simpin for you." 

"I'm simping for my mom." 

Punz's voice filled the call, close to his mic, causing (Y/n) to let out a fucking cackle. 

"Woah woah, huh?" 

"You heard me. I'm simping for you, (Y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Meters: 
> 
> Sapnap: 57%(+37%)He is SIMPING 😳 like Sapnap isn't the type to fall as quickly as Dream and Quackity, but you're just too cute and you make him feel all fuzzy. 
> 
> Punz: 33%. He actually thinks you're really cute. You're playful and teasing, but you can also be really nice or flirtatious.


	4. Sickly Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is sick...oh boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to be the death of these simping mfs

"I'm so tireeeed."

Scrolling through Twitter, (Y/n) layed on her bed weakly, whining, as she had not having been feeling well recently.

A lot what she was looking at was fanart, and most of them characterized her with blonde hair and blue eyes, similar to Tommy.

But, she quickly came across a ship art.

It was Sapnap, kissing her cheek, but with her hair tied up and wearing a [kitsune mask.](https://www.etsy.com/listing/863742782/fox-cat-mask-kitsune-hand-painted-anime?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=kitsune+mask&ref=sr_gallery-1-7&frs=1)

She wore a short, black kimino with gold accents to match her mask, and stockings with a pair of black flats.

And on her side rested a hilt containing what was obviously a katana.

She quickly replied to this tweet, saying,

(Y/n)nap @AHɪʀᴇᴅAʀsᴏɴɪsᴛ

_This is actually so poggers wtf?? Coolest fanart I’ve seen yet??? Please everyone, characterize me as this now because I’m going to base my MC skin off of it 👹❤️ (also more ArNap fanart please we are engaged)_

And with a cough, she went to her computer to get to work.

Tommy on the other hand, was helping his sickly sister, because despite popular belief, he can cook.

Of course, his big sister taught him.

_ "When you get married, you can't just have your spouse cook for you, you know!" _

He recalls her saying, and at the age of 10, he grimaced and said that he doesn't want to get married.

But now, it works out well. He can take care of his big sister, like she's always taken care of him.

As Tommy carried her food up the stairs and to her room, he opened the door and immediately frowned.

"(Y/nnnn), you're supposed to be in beeeeed!"

He whined, causing (Y/n) to look at him.

"Sorry-"She coughed a few times,"T-Tommy. I just saw this really cool fanart on Twitter and I wanted to make my skin look like it because it's actually so poggers. You should look at my new tweet."

"That doesn't matter! I did the exact same thing when I was sick and you had to take care of me! Get in bed!"

(Y/n) chuckled at his behavior, shutting off her moniters and moving to her bed slowly, a bit weak due to being sick.

Tommy set the food on her bedside table, taking a seat in her gaming chair as she ate.

And as he saw her recent tweet, he understood.

"Holy shit! That fanart is pretty pog! But why is Sapnap kissing you?"He asked, a bit irritated at this. Don't get him wrong, he's supportive of (Y/n) and her relationships, but if she gets with someone from America, she might have to move there, and he'll miss his big sister.

"Read what I said in parenthesis."

And he did, choking on air.

"You're ENGAGED to Sapnap?"

"Well, in the SMP. But he has kissed my character on stream before, moving his camera like George did that one time with Callahan. I also kissed his character, but yknow, with my character. Also we adoped Punz."

Tommy looked so very confused. (Y/n) had just said the word character three times not too far from each other, and she- adopted Punz?? Huh??

"What the fuck??"

"Sometimes I think he's genuinely in love with me."

"I- oh shit if you got with Sapnap- oh my god please no."

(Y/n) wheezed, coughing quite a bit and almost choking on her food.

"Don't worry. I won't be leaving any time soon."

And just like that, Tommy became hella flustered.

She knew why he was worried?

"Besides, who's to say anyone genuinely likes me? I'm great and all, I know, but we've only known each other for what, a week now?"

Tommy simply smiled, finding her humbleness comforting. He said bye as he left the room, and (Y/n) picked up her phone immediately

Opening discord, she saw that Sapnap was in a voice chat with Dream and George, so she decided to join them.

"Hello LGBT community."(Y/n) referenced in a joking manner, causing two of the boys to laugh.

"Well hello, my lovely fiánce. I thought you were sick."

"Oh I am. I just wanted to talk to you guys. Also, I have yet to speak to George."

"So this is (Y/n)? Nice to meet you. You're all Sapnap talks about."

"I don't put it against him, I am the best woman. Other than Niki and Minx and Puffy, they are queens. Not saying I'm simping for them but...girls, hit me up if you're watching."

Sapnap let out a dramatic gasp.

"Are you trying to cheat on me?"

(Y/n) snicked, before putting on a fake sad voice,

"Aw Sap, you know I'd never do that to you! I love you, babes."

"I love you too, (Y/n)."

Now out of the four, (Y/n) was the only one to not realize how genuine Sapnap sounded.

"You guys are weird. Anyways, I'm George! Sapnap said you're humble but you just called yourself the best woman so I think he lied."

"I'm usually very humble! Sapnap just makes me feel confident."

"Girl why you need me please you are so cute. Like if I could kiss you, I would."

"Aw, I'll kiss you when we get to meet."

"Hey wait! I want kisses too!"Dream whined, causing the female to laugh.

"Alright boys, you both can have a kiss. How about you George?"

George blushed. He had not been expecting (Y/n) to ask him if he wanted one as well, even if she was joking.

"Eh...I don't know."

Now unbeknownst to (Y/n), all of the boys' chats had been calling simps. Toxic stans had been angry about this, so they either left the stream or were angrily saying things in chat.

(Y/n) put a tissue against her nose, accidentally missing the mute button as she let out the most wholesome noise the boys had ever heard in their life.

She sneezed.

Sapnap stopped moving his avatar, getting up to go get water as he blushed and continued replaying the noise in his head. Goddamn his fiánce is cute!

Dream continued playing, very flustered and tripping over his words as he spoke to chat, waiting for (Y/n) to realize what she had done. 

George on the other hand, turned off his camera.

Chat did not get to see his reaction.

His face was flushed as he stood up with his hands on his desk. Holy fuck.

He's sure now,

(Y/n) is the cutest girl he's ever met.

"Hm? Why did everyone go silent?"

She looked a her phone, eyes widening as she blushed.

"Fuck! You guys weren't supposed to hear that! I'm embarrassed now, I'm leaving-"

George was quick to respond.

"No! Stay!! You shouldn't be embarrassed! It was...cute." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Meters: 
> 
> Dream: 69%(+38%). Dream knew you were cute, but you just sound so cute when you're tired. And that sneeze- holy fuck?? You can get cuter?? He's falling. Fast. 
> 
> Sapnap: 80%(+23%) Okay what the fuck?? You're just?? So cute?? How?? You even said you'll give him a kiss, and in that soft and tired tone of yours, he couldn't help but believe you. He's definitely going to book a ticket to fly out to you. And that sneeze?? Holy shit. He's in love love. 
> 
> George: 40%. Like he said, you are the cutest girl he's ever met. And he's met quite a lot of cute girls. He wasn't expecting to be simping for you, cause you seemed rather cocky at first but once you started praising other girls and flirting with Sapnap, he couldn't help but start to like you just a bit. 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------
> 
> TommyInnit: 97%(-3%) He really doesn't want you to leave, so he hopes if you do get with someone American, they move to Britain with you. But he can't help but worry :(


	5. Techno's Potato Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is very happy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of the support on this book! It was supposed to be a joke fic, and it never was meant to get serious, but here's a lil secret, by chapter 10 you'll have some angst 🤧

"Alright Mr.Technoblade, I have arrived upon your request. What shall it be you need me to do?"

(Y/n)'s voice reached the pig king's ears as he smiled,"Hey (Y/n). Can you maybe bring me some redstone and a dispenser? I need to update my potato farm and I know you have a lot of redstone. Glad to know I can count on someone at 3 in the morning." 

"Well it's actually 11 in the morning for me, but I'm glad I can help. Since I'm not allowed in Pogtopia, you wanna come to my house? I can give you the stuff here."

"Nah, you can come to Pogtopia. No one else is awake so, it'll be a secret? As long as you promise to not tell Schlatt of the location if you do join Manberg."

"Of course. Besides, we technically aren't  
roleplaying right now so it won't count! My persona will be completely and utterly clueless." 

"Right." 

Techno has spoken to (Y/n) quite a bit off and on since they met through discord, he has openly stated that he thinks she's cool, not to mention she enjoys talking about killing orphans and anarchy.

"I'll send you the cooridinates."He said, sending her the coords through discord. 

(Y/n) quickly made her way over, redstone and dispenser in hand. 

"Now uh...I'm really bad at redstone. So I was hoping you could do it? I know it probably isn't complicated but I cleard out a small space for you behind that wall so you could work with it? I just wanted it to be a bit hidden."

(Y/n) noticed the nervousness in his voice, causing her to chuckle tiredly. She was still a bit sick, but was feeling better and she wanted to help Techno, who just might be her best friend since she met everyone. 

"Oh, of course. I don't mind. Anything to help you out. After all, you're pretty much my best friend at this point, we talk so often. "

Techno grinned. It had only been a week since they met, and he had already gained the best friend title. Of course, he was secretly hoping they could be a bit more than just best friends. 

"It's only been a week! Haha! You heard her Sapnap, being a best friend is completely different then being a spouse. I'm much more important. The blood god always wins!" 

(Y/n) laughed at his behavior, working on the redstone, adding a bit of complication and uneeded parts so if anyone wanted to mess it up, they'd be confused. 

"You're gonna be my bridesmaid our wedding. No choice." 

Techno's avatar looked at her momentarily, then vigorously moving around and punching the air. 

"Hell yeah! I get to wear a dress and I get to be with you pretty much the entire time? I don't know about you, but I think I've just been assigned the most important role."

(Y/n) laughed a bit loudly, moving away from her mic as she softened her expression as fast as she could. 

"Of course Techno. Only you would fit that role."

Techno could only wish she would say that for something else. 

Now he had never really taken an interest in girls, but (Y/n) is just...different. You know? 

They have similar interests. She's gotten him to enjoy a few different things over the past week, but nothing could compare to her. 

"-chno? Are you there?" 

Techno flinched, hearing the female's voice so suddenly. 

"Oh, yeah..sorry. I spaced out."

"That's okay! I wasn't really saying anything anyways."

"Oh uh- o-okay."

He cursed to himself. 

"So why do you grow so many potatoes?" 

Oh jeez. Was she gonna think he was weird? 

"Oh uh..I have really bad ADHD. I hyperfixate on things a lot, but usually it's just having to do with me growing potatoes." 

And when she fell silent, Techno frowned. 

But all too quickly, (Y/n) smiled and softly she said, 

"That makes sense. I have really bad ADHD too, so I do that. The only reason I'm good at redstone is that I used to hyperfixate on it."

Techno's heart failed. 

She understands his ADHD. She's never cut him off, unlike a lot people. She's stayed up til 3 his time and her time with him. She's so fucking nice to him? Like huh? 

Now while Techno's never had an interest in girls, 

(Y/n) is just too perfect to fit in that category. 

"I'm glad you understand that too. This is why we're best friends."

For now. 

Hours went by, and Tommy had gotten home from school and the two were still talking. 

He set his stuff down im his room then moved to (Y/n)'s room, seeing her content and laughing with Technoblade as they ran around breaking random things in Manberg and then replacing them with stupid things. 

"(Y/n)."

"Hm? Oh, give me a second Techno." 

(Y/n) muted herself upon hearing Techno's approving hum, taking off her headphones and turning to her brother. 

"What is it Tommy?" 

"Where's Mum? I thought she was off today." 

"Oh she is. She's just out with Dad for a while. You know they barely get to spend time with each other with their work and stuff."

"Oh. How long have you been playing with Techno?" 

"...The past 5 hours." 

"You haven't moved for-? 5 hours?"

Surprise filled Tommy's tone as he thought about her horrible ADHD. (Y/n) constantly has to move, sometimes just bouncing her leg or tapping her fingers against her desk isn't enough. 

So she just sat for five hours, just talking to Technoblade? 

"Nope! I dunno, we've just been on the SMP the entire time messing around with stuff. We're breaking bits of Manberg! I also..gave..him stuff for his potato farm to make it better! Techno will be my bridesmaid to mine and Sapnaps wedding."

Tommy blinked once, then twice. 

"...You're weird." 

Just as Tommy was about to walk out of her room, he noticed something. 

"Hey (Y/n)?"

"Yeah Tomathy?" 

"Don't call me that. And, what's with the boxes?" 

"Oh! I'm gonna be moving out in a month. With my friend. You know, George? Wait, sorry, let me clear that up, Spifey is how you know him."

Tommy looked at (Y/n) in surprise. She's gonna move in with Spifey?

"Oh..! Nice. Why didn't you tell me before?" 

Tommy did look a bit sad. When she moves out, he isn't going to see her as often as he wished.

"Aw, don't be sad Tommy. Spifey doesn't live too far away from us and you thought I would stay away from you when you clearly need my help with everything?"

Tommy's face flushed in embarrassment. 

(Y/n) is wonderful with reading his emotions. 16 years of having him in existence really paid off on her part. 

Too bad she can't read anyone else's.

"...Can we go out? Before I have to stream?" 

"Of course. Let me tell Techno and then I can get ready, alright?" 

"Okay." 

Tommy left his sister's room as she unmuted herself, 

"Sorry Techno, but Tommy wants to go out. We can talk later when he's streaming, okay?" 

Techno smiled. He found it somewhat nice. (Y/n) chose Tommy over him. Most people would say no and continue to talk to their friend. But of course, she's too sweet. 

"Yeah, okay."

"Alright! Bye, love you!" 

"Love you too." 

And once she had left the call, Techno closed discord and pretty much had a fucking spasm. 

(Y/n) had just said it so casually, and it just felt so natural to say it in turn. Techno usually wouldn't simp for anyone so quickly, but he keeps reminding himself, 

(Y/n) is different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade appreciation : )) he's wonderful, next chapter will be Wilbur, Bad and Skeppy : ))  
> (Y/n)'s Breed: Different 🥶👹‼️  
> \---------------------------
> 
> Technoblade: 58%(+35%). He's simping very much. You understand his issues with ADHD and his hyperfixations, which is a big factor in his romantic interests. He wants someone who understands him, in which you fit the criteria. He's aware he's falling for you, and to be fair, he's not complaining.


	6. GladBoyHalo :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad and Wilby with a pinch of Skeppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy about all the support! I didn't think people would actually enjoy this :) thank you

BadBoyHalo (@SᴀɪɴᴛsᴏғGᴀᴍᴇs)

_@AHiredArsonistSapnap keeps telling me about you :D Can you answer your DMS please :3_

💬 _ 2.9k  🔁 1.2k  ❤️ 10.3k _

(Y/n)'s eye's skimmed over the tweet countless times, making sure that this was for her. 

BadBoyHalo? That wholesome baby that she's practically in love with? He wants to talk to her? 

Save her please. 

But, as requested, (Y/n) looked at her DMS, finding none other than BadBoyHalo having been texting her. 

_Hey! Sapnap really likes you so I wanted to meet you_

_owo, I watched a stream of yours and I_

_have decided you're a wholesome muffin! :3_

_3:57 PM_

_ Thank you, Bad! I'm _

_glad to meet _

_you, I watch your streams  
_ _all the time_

_ ٩ ( ๑ > ◡ < ๑ ) ۶ _

_ you're literally so _

_wholesome sjndsbjs_ __

_8:36 PM ☑️ _

_I'm happy you know me :)_

_this would akward if not uwu_

_so I was wondering if we could do a collab :D we could play_

_a horror game with my friend Skeppy (^o^)_

_8:37 PM._

_( ✽ ﾟдﾟ ✽) Of _

_ course!! I love _

_horror games, I'd be happy to play_

_with you_ _and Skeppy :3  
  
_ _when would be a good time? I'm_

_free most of the time from 6pm-3am GMT (^·^)_ _   
_ _8:39 PM ☑️_

_I think 6pm your time tomorrow is fine!!_

_I'm glad we get to talk muffin, you're_

_really nice nwn Skeppy is gonna_

_like you too :D_

_8:40 PM_

_Okay!! I'm glad_

_you reached  
_ _  
out cause I'm too nervous to do it_

_ myself ( ｡ > ﹏ <_ _｡ ), my _

_ discord is  _

_AHiredArsonist#XXXX, add me( ≧∇≦ )_ __

_8:42 PM ☑️ _

_Okay!! I'll talk to you tomorrow my_

_little muffin ^_^_

_8:42PM_

_ 🥺_

_ okay Bad :3 I look _

_forward to it_ __

_8:43 PM ☑️ _

And with that, (Y/n) let out a sigh of satisfaction. She had been watching Bad since he started streaming, so it's a blessing to her to be able to play with him. Of course, watching Bad comes with watching Skeppy. 

(Y/n) has actually interacted with Skeppy many before, it was when she was a smaller streamer and Skeppy had yet to start his channel. He started making videos is 2015, her having been streaming since 2014.

He had donated to her on one of her streams. She specifically remembered what it said, 

" _Skeppy donated €100: Hey (Y/n)! You're really good at games and stuff, so I'm gonna start a channel so we can collab when I'm famous! Love ya."_

She wondered if this was the other reason, maybe Skeppy was too nervous to contact her himself so he asked Bad, his best friend. 

Or maybe he forgot about her entirely. But she doubts it. He donated every stream, with a lot or not. But (Y/n) would never forget that sweet viewer who always made her smile. 

It was currently almost 9 that night, meaning it was early in the morning for Bad and Skeppy. Normally, Bad would be very consistent about not staying up late, so why is he up currently? 

(Y/n) shrugged, putting down her phone and moving downstairs to see Tommy and her puppy, Xena, laying together as they slept. 

Xena is a 6 month old Golden Retriever. She had only gotten the dog a week ago, and she had already warmed up to the siblings like she'd known them since birth. 

Quickly, (Y/n) ran back upstairs to grab her phone, coming back down soon after and taking a steady picture of the two. 

||(Y/n)Nap (@AHɪʀᴇᴅAʀsᴏɴɪsᴛ)

|

|| _ Tommy cuddlin with my dog how dare he  🤬 _

_(Insert photo here)_

💬 _ 90k  🔁 60.2k  ❤️ 170.8k _

|

|

|

|| Dream (@ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ)

|  reply to (@AHɪʀᴇᴅAʀsᴏɴɪsᴛ)

|

||  _ This could be us (Y/n)  😔💔 let's get eloped  ✌️ _

_ 💬 20.7k 🔁 17k  ❤️ 90.7k _

|

|

|

||Sapnap (@sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ)

|  reply to  (@ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ) (@AHɪʀᴇᴅAʀsᴏɴɪsᴛ)

|

|| _Wtf Dream get away from my gurl 🤬 friendship: _

_ over  💔 _

_ 💬 17.9k  🔁 14.3k  ❤️ 70k _

|

|

|

|| BadBoyHalo (@Sᴀɪɴᴛsᴏғɢᴀᴍᴇs)

|  reply to (@sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ) (@ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ) (@AHɪʀᴇᴅAʀᴏɴɪsᴛ)

|

||  _You guys are too vulgar for my little muffin : (_

💬 _ 14k  🔁 12.2k  ❤️ 50.4k _

(Y/n) laughed at the responses of her friends. They're so fun, most definitely. 

"(Y/n)?"The female in question turned to see her mother, seeming very tired. 

"Yes mum?" 

(Y/n)'s mother explained that she and (Y/n)'s father would be gone for the week, yawning once or twice as she asked her child to take care of Tommy, as in for school and stuff. 

(Y/n) agreed. She can simply tell Spifey he's going to have to wait for her to move in. 

"Thank you (Y/n). This is why you're my favorite."(Y/n)'s mother joked, causin the two to laugh. 

"Goodnight sweetie. We'll be leaving early so you might want to set an alarm so you can wake up Tommy." 

"Goodnight mum. I will." 

(Y/n)'s mom gave her a kiss on her forehead, being taller than her, and retreated to her bedroom. 

(Y/n) quickly came up with a resolve. 

Instead of sleeping, why not stay awake until Tommy gets up so you can sleep at 7 in the morning? 

It seems like a pretty pogchamp idea. 

And so, she grabbed a few things out of the fridge and walked into her room, putting most of the items in her mini-fridge and turning on her tv, putting on her favorite anime. 

Scrolling through twitter, (Y/n) looked at fan replys on her tweet with Tommy and Xena.

'It took Bad like one convo to start calling (Y/n) his little muffin bye this is so wholesome I don't know who to ship her with at this point'

This made her laugh, because it really did only take one conversation for Bad to start calling her that.

She scrolled through twitter for a good 10 minutes, before recieving a very unexpected DM through discord.

_WilburSoot_

_ Ayo  🔊 did  🔊 you  🔊 know  🔊 that  🔊 I'm  🔊 in  🔊 love  🔊 with  🔊 an  🔊 e-girl  🔊 _

_AHiredArsonist_

_Omg same is it Niki or Minx because I'm in love with both of them_

_WilburSoot_

_ Bold of you to assume its not you  🙄 _

_AHiredArsonist_

_ Are you tryna tell me sumn Wilby  😳 _

_WilburSoot_

_ Mum took away my PS4 so I punched a hole in my bedroom wall  💔 _

_AHiredArsonist_

_ You're not aggresive you just OOZE masculine passion  ❤️ _

_WilburSoot_

_ N e ways, we should get eloped I'm in love with you  🙄✌️ _

_AHiredArsonist_

_But My Sappy Nappy : (_

_WilburSoot_

_But you can be My Arsonist : (_

_AHiredArsonist_

_But I don't want to be with someone who's gonna blow up Manberg : (_

_WilburSoot_

_ Constant pain in every dimension my body weeps disbelief heads suspension  💔 _

_AHiredArsonist_

_ Good  ❤️ _

_WilburSoot_

_ Let's consumate our internet connection 👹 _

_AHiredArsonist_

_ Lets completely block all contact  ❤️ _

_WilburSoot started a call_

"Don't block me, my love ." 

"I won't. So tell me, Wilbur, what's with you suddenly flirting with me?" 

"I was captivated by your beauty."

"What's the real reason." 

"I'm sad and require attention and need inspiration for my new song." 

"Mood." 

"I know, right? Like it happens too often." 

" Exactly .  Like bruh, why can't I just be not sad and need attention all the time. Like everyone simps for me so I don't have to worry about attention but I'm just always very sad."

"And the writing songs part?" 

"More like crying to Just The Two Of Us at 2AM while thinking about how I've never been able to hold a relationship and the closest I am to actually being with someone is Sapnap but we all know it's a bit and that makes me even more sad because I'm very touch-starved and need to be cuddled at least once a week." 

"...(Y/n) are you okay." 

"No." 

" I can tell..."Wilbur laughed slightly. 

"Maybe you should come here and cuddle with me." 

"I will gladly do so." 

"Please. But you have until the end of the week because I move out then." 

"Why?"

"Because I'm moving in with George. Sorry, Spifey is what you usually call him. He promised he's going to cuddle with me all I want."

"Oh. I didn't know you knew him?" 

"We went to college together. We were desk mates! So it made sense we became friends."

"Nice. So does that mean Spifey knows whom you simp for." 

"Well no, but if I were simping for someone I'd tell him." 

"Oh, cool. Does that mean you don't simp for me?" 

"Sadly, no. But can I still have cuddles?" 

"...Yeah."

"Fuck yeah! Now go to sleep. It's not late but you should probably sleep." 

"But I don't want to." 

"We can fall asleep on call together." 

"Yes ma'am."

(Y/n) could hear Wilbur moving and she assumed be now laid on his bed. 

There was a silence between them for about three hours. 

"Hm..g'night (N/n)..."

The nickname made (Y/n) laugh, needless to say. He sounded so tired and she thought he most likely wasn't thinking properly. 

"Goodnight, Wilby. Love you." 

"Mm..love you too.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BadBoyHalo: 27%. He thinks you're very wholesome and super nice, he didn't expect you to say that you watch and enjoy his videos. 
> 
> Skeppy: ??%. Love meter not available. Suiter has not been met properly yet. 
> 
> WilburSoot: 40% (+13%). Your voice is very comforting when you're somewhat tired. He could very well fall asleep to it. He's glad you would actually stay on call with him all night, but your crying about some guy named Arthur wakes him up occasionally.  
> (You watched Seven Deadly Sins alr 👹)


	7. Spifey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter : )

Quickly setting down the last item inside her new, (Y/n) admired the new set-up in the bigger room than she used to have. 

"You done (Y/n)?"

"Mhm! This took forever Geo. I didn't realize I had so much stuff."

"You've always had hoards of stuff! How did you just realize?"

"Oh shut up. Go do your peppa pig coloring book stream or whatever."

"I will!" 

Geo scoffed and retreated to his room, closing his door as (Y/n) got the notification for him starting his stream. 

Oh, I forgot to mention. (Y/n) had just moved in with her best friend, George. Most people know him as Spifey, and as to not cause confusion, she calls him Geo. 

For a good 30 minutes, (Y/n) worried about what they should have for dinner that night. She'd have to head to the store soon. 

"Hey Geo, what do you want for dinner?" 

She cracked his door open so the fans couldn't see her face. 

"Hm? Oh uh...just get Taco Bell or something. We shouldn't worry since you just moved in."

"Keroppi donated €20: Is that??? (Y/n)?? My two comfort streamers?? How come you guys haven't collabed?" 

"Hey Keroppi! It's good to see you. Don't assume we don't have collabs planned. Goodday now, I must retrieve our Taco Bell."

"Yes, goodday (Y/n)."

Closing the door, (Y/n) could hear Geo laughing over their interaction and his stupid peppa pig coloring book. 

As soon as (Y/n) entered her car, she felt uneasy. 

But pog through the pain I guess. 

Her anxiety was rather high right now for no reason, she was getting a bit scared. 

Since she and Geo live in a more rural area in London, she would most likely have to go through some form of large traffic, especially considering it was currently 6pm.

Driving has never been an issue for her before. 

So why is she so clammy right now? 

Her drive to the Taco Bell was fine. Nothing had happened, easing her nerves and she stopped sweating as much. 

Singing "I'm in Love With an E-Girl" like any normal person, she kept her eyes planted on the road ahead of her. 

Watching as the light turned green, (Y/n) began to drive forward. 

But the last thing she heard were her own screams of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm...chile- anyways so... 
> 
> \---------------------------
> 
> Love Meter: 
> 
> Spifey: 30%. He had a crush on you in highschool but he thinks it's died off, little does he know what living with you will do 😳.


	8. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really angst but the bois are worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support : )

Tommy's POV-

"Tommy!" 

I heard my mum yell, 

"Yeah mum?! I'm streaming!" 

"(Y/n)! She's- come here..please!"

I, being confused, told chat to wait for a second when I went to go see what was wrong. 

"Yeah mum-? Why are you crying?" 

"(Y/n)'s in the hospital! She crashed her car and-"

Mum continued to ramble, but I had spaced out. 

(Y/n) is in the hospital? She crashed? Is she okay? Well if she was okay she wouldn't be in the hospital. 

"She's having surgery right now, some of her major arteries were hit! We need to go wait Tommy. End your stream and- and we're leaving." 

Going back upstairs with tears in my eyes, my cracked voice let out a, 

"S-Sorry chat. I uh..have to end early. Bye." 

And closed out of Twitch and Minecraft, telling Tubbo, Wilbur, Quackity and Techno that I'd tell them what happened later. 

Dad took his time driving us there, and we waiting for hours in the waiting room and mum sobbed and dad comforted her. 

I got a notification from my phone. 

_ Technoblade _

_ What happened? I heard (Y/n)'s name  _

_ TommyInnit _

_ She crashed and shes havin surgery right nwo wev been waifing for hous  _

_ Technoblade _

_She crashed? Is she okay? Do you want me to tell the others for you?_? 

_ TommyInnit _

_ Shes fonna be okay I think but yeah I wan yiu to tell the others pleas I don't wanna tall wirjt them right nwp _

_ Technoblade  _

_ When you can go see her, call me okay :(  _

_ TommyInnit _

_ K _

Eventually, three hours later, we were finally allowed to see (Y/n).

As the doctors opened the door, (Y/n) had her eyes slightly open and she laid practically limp on the bed. 

"(Y/n)? Are you okay?" 

"...Mum..? Mhm..yeah, I'm alright. Crashing hurts like a bitch. And I didn't even get to eat my taco bell."

She chuckled weakly, but I could tell she was really hurt. 

"Hm..Tommy. C'mere. Gimme a hug." 

The moment I touched her, I broke down. 

-Narrator POV-

Tommy cried in his big sister's arms, trying his hardest not to hold her tightly so he doesn't cause her any pain. 

(Y/n) pat her brother's back weakly with her left arm,her right arm being broken along with her right leg. 

Due to the way England works, she was hit directly from the right side as cars there have the driver's seat on the opposite side to America's.

Her face was littered with cuts and bruises, a bandage wrapped around her chin. 

Well, bandages covered her entire body. 

From her legs to her chin, there was an immense amoun of the material and honestly, it looked a bit uncomfortable. 

"Techno uhm..wanted me to call him...to speak to you..?" 

Tommy dried most of his tears as he said that as more of a question to his sister to see of she actually wanted to talk to him. 

"Yeah..go ahead. I wanna talk to Techno too." 

And so, Tommy called Techno for (Y/n) and put the phone in her mobile hand, as she raised it closer to her. 

"(Y/n)?"

"Hey Techno...how are you?" 

"I'm sad and worried cause my best friend crashed?? Are you okay? I will personally fly to England for you."

"Aw, thanks Techno. I'm fine, but I can't feel my right leg. I think it's permanently damaged," (Y/n) let out a weak laugh as Techno's tone got softer. 

"That's not good, don't laugh (Y/n). Was it that rough?" 

"Yeah, it was a pretty rough crash. I ended up in a ditch upside down I think. At least I'm not dead, right?"

"Well yeah, that's good but uhm...are you sure you're gonna be okay? I mean if your leg is permanently damaged then you're going to have to have someone help you around for a while or you'll have to be in a wheelchair and to be honest those are annoying or you'll have to have a prostetic which is pretty cool to be honest but I don't know if you want that- sorry, I'm rambling. I'm just worried." 

Techno was wondering something though. 

Why hadn't she cut him off? Surely his rambling was getting irritating. 

"It's fine Techno. If I have to get a prostetic I will, I'm not worried about it. What I do want is get out of this hospital soon. Like they're always so crammy and the food kinda sucks sometimes."

"Well from what I can tell you're gonna be in the hospital for a while so you're gonna have to eat it." 

"Yeah, I know. Hey, wanna see how fucked up my face is?" 

"Uh..sure."

Moving Tommy's phone to a different position, (Y/n) turned on the camera. 

"See? Dude I can't wait to see how long it's gonna take me to recover. I'm fuuucked. "

Techno frowned upon seeing how many cuts and bruises decorated her face, but quickly realized. 

"Wait, you're showing me your face?"

"Well duh. You deserve it babes, you are my best friend after all."

"Oh..how are you smiling right now?" 

"Dude, pog through the pain. Plus I'm pretty hot even with these cuts, a few look like they're gonna scar. The one on my lip was the deepest one, so it might be more prominent."

"Scars...are cool." 

"Oh fuck yeah they are. I get to walk around like a badass wearing my fucking chains and shit with the scars on my face? Dude catch me bein the coolest woman in England." 

"You already were the coolest woman in England but alright." 

"Aw, Techno is a simp." 

"I am in fact not a simp, you shut up."

"No you're definitely simping. Forbidden love between the bridesmaid and bride? Sadly I cannot cheat on Sapnap for you my love, he has been cheated on thrice and I do not wish for him to go through that pain again." 

"I'm not simping. Anyways, I should go. You need to get some rest, okay?"

"Mm...alright. I'll talk to you later, Techno. Love you."

"I love you too, (Y/n)."

Handing back Tommy his phone, the boy looked a bit skeptical. 

"You tell Techno you-"

"Love him? Yes. Best friends are supposed to tell eachother they love one another you fool, you do the same thing with Tubbo." 

"...Okay." 

"Now shut up and go home. I wanna sleep."

(Y/n) mumbled her words to her worried family as she yawned, effectively hurting her throat. 

She really shouldn't have been talking so much. 

"...Can I stay here..?"

Tommy's voice was unnaturally timid, so (Y/n) looked over at the doctor as if to ask. 

"I don't see why not."

She said with a smile, causing the siblings to grin. 

"...Okay. You two be careful, and Tommy, try not to hurt her." 

"I won't hurt her mum." 

"Alright. Goodnight, I love you two."

"Love you too mum." Said the siblings in unison, causing them to chuckle. 

Their parents trailed out of the room and the doctor closed the door with a sigh. 

"So..we had some issues, (Y/n)."

"Throw em at me." 

"Alright. So, you'll never be able to use your right leg, it sustained too much damage. Your arm will take a lot of time to heal, but you shouldn't worry, it will be better in about a month. "

"I kind of expected that if I'm being honest." 

"Oh, and you will have multiple scars on your face and that one space in your neck where glass had gotten into. You also have a concussion. You're lucky to be alive Miss. Most people would have died." 

"Yeah, that shit was rough."

"You almost didn't survive the surgery." 

"Huh. Oh, I guess that makes sense." 

"How are you so calm (Y/n)? You almost died!"Tommy almost raised his voice at his wounded sibling, but she just chuckled. 

"This has happened before. You were like 6."

"..Really?" 

"Yeah. So this is the second major crash and surgery I've survived. If you ask me, I'm pretty cool." 

"This is why you're my favorite woman." 

"Aw Tommy..! You're my favorite woman too."

"Tha- wait huh." 

"Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Tommy. Goodnight very attractive Ms.Doctor."

The doctor chuckled at (Y/n)'s flirting, turning off the light and closing the door. 

Tommy sat awake for two hours as he told the others of what happened. 

_ Dream _

_ Is she okay?  _

_ Sapnap _

_ IS (Y/N) OKAY?? SHOULD I COME SEE HER??  _

_ TommyInnit _

_ Calm yourself Sapnap (Y/n) is fine shes survived a crash like this before apparently _

_ WilburSoot _

_ Sire I regret to inform you but you said the car was upside?? Down?? How has she survived two of those??  _

_TommyInnit_

_ Because her breed: different  🥶👹‼️ _

_WilburSoot_

_Never use that arrangement of emojis ever again_

_Tubbo_

_Is she gonna be okay tho :(? What did the doctors say?_

_TommyInnit_

_Ill let her tell you when she gets a new phone :(_

_Tubbo_

_:(_

_TommyInnit_

_I'm going to bed gn guys_

_WilburSoot_

_Goodnight Tommy. Keep us updated._

_Dream_

_Yeah :(_

And with that, Tommy went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Meters: 
> 
> Technoblade: 70% (+12%). You have no idea how relieved he is that you're still alive and doing okay. When Tommy told him that you had crashed, his entire world fell apart. But now that he got to talk to you and hear that you love him, he's all right again. 
> 
> Sapnap: 75% (-5%). He was obviously the most worried out of everyone, and not hearing your voice or hear it coming from you gave him major anxiety.   
> He's really considering coming to see you. With your permission, of course.   
> \--------------------------------------  
> Friendship meters:
> 
> TommyInnit: 100%(+3%) He's just glad you're okay. 
> 
> Tubbo: 80% (-6%). He just wants to hear your voice and know if you're okay. He misses his big sister figure.


	9. Why is Everyone Simping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone simpin 🥴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be sexual jokes in this chapter and references to Heat Waves, which I have never read, sorry : ( but Reader is asexual in this story so!!

Tommy awoke with a groan, his phone ringing as he looked at his frustrated elder sister. 

"..Why is Sapnap calling me." 

"Probably for me. Give me your phone its been ringing for the past ten minutes." 

Tommy handed (Y/n) his phone as she amswered the call, hearing a soft, 

"Tommy?" 

This made (Y/n) blush slighty. Is he worried? 

"Nah, it is I, the love of your life." 

"(Y/n)? So you're okay? I was so worried what exactly happened are you going to be okay?" 

"Yes Sap, I'm going to be okay. In short, I crashed upside down in a ditch after a car ran directly into the driver's side of my car. Then, I ended up here with a permanently useless leg and many cuts that will scar." 

"What if I...flew to see you."

(Y/n) was waiting for him to laugh and say he was joking, but there was just silence. 

"Wait, really?" 

"Oh uh...yeah...I'm just worried and I er uh- wanna see you and make sure you're doing okay." 

"I'm going just fine Sap. But yeah, if you want to, I wouldn't mind you coming to see me. Hey, we can do my fave reveal that way. It's been what, almost two months now since I started streaming again? Plus I'm in the hospital so I will look poggers." 

"Really?"

"Yeah. Plus I've had fans waiting for years." 

"That's...fair. I just bought my ticket so." 

"That took you two seconds. When's your flight." 

"...Tomorrow morning."

"Dude if you're gonna stay here you're gonna need to pack, go. shoo. You can stay in my old room with Tommy and my parents or you can stay in my room with with Geo." 

"Geo?" 

"George. Sorry, Spifey." 

"Oh. Poggers. Spifey won't bully me so.."

"Okay, I'll tell him that you'll be staying there for a while when he comes to see me later. When do you leave?" 

"Whenever you want babe." 

"For the rest of the month?"

"Yeah, that was the plan, don't worry. I'm gonna go pack. I love you, (Y/n). You should talk to the others and tell them you're okay. I think they wanna hear it from you." 

"Okay Sap. I love you too. Bye." 

"Bye." 

And with that, the half-asleep and angry Tommy was now completely awake and raging Tommy. 

"Did he call you-"

"Babe? Yes. We're fiances. Pet names are necessary." 

"That's fucking gross." 

"Oh shut up, you're just angry people actually like me." 

" Aw...Tommy! You're my favorite woman too! " Mocked the younger sibling, causing (Y/n) to laugh. 

"Yeah yeah, okay. Shut up. You need to go home tonight, Spifey's bringing my other phone and you need to sleep in a bed. Plus, you're missing school."

"But I think I can miss school if it's for this." 

"Do you want that much makeup work? I won't get out for a week hun." 

"...Fine. I'll get mum to drive me home. Bye (Y/n). Get better or I'll hit you."

"Okay okay, jeez. Bye Tommy. Don't tell fans what happened before I do my face reveal tomorrow." 

"Okay...bye." 

"Bye Tommy."

Tommy left hesitantly, leaving you by your lonesome in the boring hospital room. 

Luckily, when Sapnap gets here, it won't be as excruciatingly boring. 

There was a knock at the door, then it opened revealing a nurse and Geo, with a bag in his hand. 

The nurse left you two alone as soon as she came in, and he quickly frowned. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday (Y/n)."

"It's okay Geo. I was having surgery for a while anyways."

"Oh uh...okay. Yknow, I remember when we were 12 and the same thing happened. You were in an even worse condition than now. Speaking of which, how are you doing?"

"Good actually. I guess it's the medicine they have me but I don't really feel much at this point. I never felt my right leg like the entire time I've been here though. I guess the nerves were damaged or something, but now I can't use it any longer."

"Does this mean I'm going to have to help you around everywhere?" 

"Well they'll probably give me a wheelchair for a while, but I do plan on getting a prosthetic leg and getting it amputated because that would be cool and I'd enjoy actually walking, you know?" 

"Yeah yeah, I get it."

' Of course, it would be cool to push you around all day. Then I'd get to be with you all the time.  '

Those were his thoughts. 

"So what's in the bag." 

He heard (Y/n) query. 

"Oh, right. It's your phone, and I also snuck you in some McDonald's."

"I love you." 

"I love you too idiot." 

"Now text the others and tell them what happened." 

"Okay okay don't be pushy dumbass." 

"Shut up." 

The two laughed at each other. 

_AHiredArsonist_

_Hey losers wanna call so I can tell everyone what happened so you can all go back to streaming instead of crying yourself to sleep over me 🙄🥶‼️‼️_

_BadBoyHalo_

_I'm not a loser am I?_

_Tubbo_

_Me neither right?_

_AHiredArsonist_

_Only you two aren't losers I love you both very much_

_Sapnap_

_I guess Bad should fly to see you instead of me 💔_

_AHiredArsonist_

_Babe wait I was kidding please I want to give you a kith_

_Tubbo_

_Is this flerting_

__

_Dream_

_Yes Tubbo._

_GeorgeNotFound_

_So about that call 👉👈_

_Quackity_

_Start a call someone I need to hear mi princesa's voice 🙄_

_Sapnap_

_Shut up I'm the only one allowed to simp for her_

_WilburSoot started a call_

Everyone joined the call, practically screaming. 

"Hey, pissbabies, shut up."

Everyone fell silent. 

"I'm fine. Fuckin losers, except for Sapnap, Tubbo and Bad, love you guys." 

"Love you too (Y/n)!!"Exclaimed Tubbo and Bad. 

"I love you as well my wonderful fiance." Called Sapnap, causing (Y/n) to snicker. 

"Okay mi vida, update on the crash because Dream probably pissed his pants." 

"Language." 

"No, I think that was you." 

"Shut up, both of you. Quackity I appreciate the pet names by the way. Uhm, anyways, long story short I'm gonna need a wheel chair for a while cause that car railed me from the side too hard." 

"....Is this an adult joke."Asked Tubbo. 

"Yes Tubbo. (Y/n) practically stated she was fucked by a car."Said Wilbur, causing her to start wheezing, resulting in (Y/n) coughing a bit. 

"Language!" 

"No guys stop being funny mi amor is dying you fucking putas."

"How many times am I going to have to say language." 

"Quackity shut up we get it you're a simp."A loud voice entered the call, wounding (Y/n)'s ears slightly. 

"Schlatt shut up if you had taste you would simp for me too." 

"No I just have very high standards and only like women who have pink hair." 

"I had pink hair two years ago I will send you pictures later if you want." 

"Great more jack off material. Now, details. I don't think anyone wants to know you got railed by a car." 

"Language!" 

"Oh Schlatt, you care, you do simp for me!" 

"I do not." 

"Shut up man." 

"No you." 

"Shit he got her there." 

"Language Dream!" 

"Notice how Bad didn't say language when (Y/n) swore." 

"...Anyways, (Y/n), what exactly happened?"Said Bad, ignoring Dream's statement. 

"So in conclusion, I was hit directly on the drivers side on my way back to my new place from getting Taco Bell for me and Geo and I ended up in a ditch upside down and now I have a concusion, cuts from glass that will result in multiple scars, a broken arm and a useless right leg." 

"Wait, before we adress any of that, who's Geo?" Asked Tubbo, very obviously confused. 

"You guys know him as Spifey. I can't call him George cause you guys would get confused." 

"Oh, okay. Anyways, does that mean you'll have to use a wheelchair for the rest of your life?" 

"Nah, I'll probably get it amputated and get a prosthetic. Robo leg? Scars on my face and neck? I dunno about you guys, but I think that would be pretty poggers."

"(Y/n) you shouldn't be joking about that."George mentioned, causing you to smile at his concern. 

"It's fine! I had a worse car crash when I was 12. Barely survived it as well. So anyways, I'm doing a fave reveal tomorrow when Sapnap comes to see me." 

"Wait what." Said Dream, George and Spifey. 

"So you see my dear friends and roommate, my dear fiance was so horribly worried about me that he offered to come see me and once I said yes, he orded a ticket and will be staying with me for a month." 

"In her room! Meaning I can cuddle her." 

"Yes Sap. You can cuddle me." 

"Streaks. Don't message back. Hella goin through some shit right now."Cried Quackity, causing you to laugh. 

"Aw don't worry Quacki, you can come see me and cuddle with me another time." 

"...Spanish speaking British woman that likes Spanish pet names cuddle pog? Also did you just call me Quacki."

"...No.." 

"Guys is (Y/n)-? Is she embarrassed?" 

Tubbo you will personally be the end of her. 

Quackity practically screeched with joy. 

"It's okay (Y/n)! You can call me Quacki. It's cute, mi amor. 

"This has to be the fifth time I was cheated on in front of." 

"No Sappy Nappy I rejected Wilbur for you. I would never cheat on you. Sorry Quacki but unless me and Sapnap get divorced, it's not gonna work out."

Quackity made a few fake crying noises before laughing. 

"(Y/n) I would commit man slaughter for you."

Said Quackity as he got close to his mic. 

"...Am I in a fanfiction right now cause thats some yandere type shit right there." 

"...(Y/n) what the ever loving fuck does yandere mean." 

"Schlatt, language!" 

"Shut up Bad." 

"Don't tell Bad that. Bad you can keep talking baby he didn't mean it." 

"I very much di-"

"Do you want jerk off material." 

"Yes ma'am."

"Bottom Schlatt."

"Hey, guys." 

Some people let out a hum, recognizing the voice. 

"Yeah, Geo?" 

Responded (Y/n), looking over at her long-time other best friend. 

"Sorry, but you fighting over (Y/n) is useless we've kissed countless of times since we were kindergarteners." 

"Very true." 

"YOU WHAT-"

"Woah Sappy Nappy, calm down babe. We do platonic friend kisses on the cheek."

"Remember in our last year of college-"

"Geo that was in the heat of the moment and you said you got over me!" 

"Does dat mean you had your fwirst kiss wif Spwifey and nwot mwe?" 

"Sapnap, you did that completely wrong and I despise you for it how could you. Also yes, but it was in the heat of the moment okay-"

"Friends to lovers slowburn. 30k words. Heat Waves type shit." Dream said, causing you to cackle. 

"Language!" 

"It's always how are you and not you need to be kissed so hard that you can't remember your name." 

[Side Note: I've never read Heat Waves and everyone changes the line up so I just went with the one I saw most :)]

"(Y/n) you got the line wrong its-"

"George, I read the fanfiction 7 times. 7 times George. I would know."

"(Y/n) what if I kissed you so hard you can't remember your own name." 

"Sapnap, please do so. I've never had a proper relationship so I had I'm in Love With an E-Girl playing for 10 hours the day before I crashed and I'm in an immense amount of emotional pain and just need loving, human touch." 

"...(Y/n) we had this conversation before but you just made you being touch-starved sound 10 times worse." 

"Shut up Wilbur. It was 9 at night then, okay. I was tired and wanting to cry because I had to take care of Tommy for a week."

"If you were tired why didn't you sleep." 

"It's called insomnia." 

"Oh, pog." 

"(Y/n) you fell asleep on a call with Wilbur and NOT me?Heart been broke so many times I-"

"Sappy, I'll fall asleep on call with you tonight okay babes. That way I can wake you up for your flight."

"(Y/n) I love you I know we're enganged in Minecraft but like what if I brought a suit and we had our wedding in real life." 

"I mean...only if you kiss me so hard I forget my name." 

"You burn me yknow?" 

"Yeah well you melt me." 

"Guys stop quoting MY ship with George and using it for your own I'm gonna commit hate crimes." 

"Dream is just jealous." 

"Yeah he wishes he were me, (Y/n)."

"What, a bottom?" 

"Excuse me." 

"You heard me. Guys Sapnap is a bottom." 

"(Y/n), we been knew." 

She chuckled at Dream's statement. 

"You guys are fucking losers." 

"Hey (Y/n) you should totally go look at my recent tweet." 

"Oh Gods, Sapnap is it another one about simping for me." 

"Kind of?" 

"Great." 

Opening twitter, (Y/n) coughed slightly and then noticed Sapnap had 6 recent tweets. 

One consisted of her liking Bad more than him, another consisted of her cheating on him with "Quacki", another calling Schlatt a bottom, another with Dream's @ saying the he and (Y/n) were the 30k word slowburn, not her and Spifey. Another saying he wasn't a bottom and the final tweet, 

||sapnap2 (@ᴛᴡsɪᴍᴘɴᴀᴘ)

|

|| _Not me going to see the love of my life *cough*_

| @AHiredArsonist

💬 _170.4k 🔁 87k  ❤️ 201.5k_

And so, you were quick to reply. 

|

||(Y/n)Nap (@AHɪʀᴇᴅAʀsᴏɴɪsᴛ)

| _reply to @twsimpnap_

|

|| _Pussy, posting this on your alt account. Also, you_

| _did not just call me the love of your life after I_

| _almost lost mine LMAO_

💬 _190k 🔁 96.3k  ❤️ 307.8k_

"(Y/N) YOU DID NOT-" 

Insert Dream doing his signature tea kettle laugh. 

"Muffin! You shouldn't joke about like. Your life is very important." 

"Okay Bad, I get it." 

"Y'know what (Y/n)?"

"Yeah Sappy?" 

"Thanks for calling me a pussy. You are what you eat." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gurl I'm tellin you this a long long and not a chapter I wanted to read through to make sure I got everything right cause it's 2:15AM for me.  
> \-----------------------------------------------
> 
> Sapnap: 85%(+10%). He got to hear your voice and now he's going to see you? And he gets to officially see how beautiful you are? Ms gurl, he's so in love with you I swear. 
> 
> Spifey: 45%(+15%). He's glad you're not mad at him for visiting you the day before, and he's glad you're okay : ) he kinda can't wait to be helpin you out tho, he gets to be with you a lot, even more so than usual. 
> 
> Dream: 80%(+11%). He's glad you're okay, and he missed talking to you. Totally not a tiny bit jealous of Bad and Sapnap doe 🙄
> 
> BadBoyHalo: 50%(+23%). He really only said language throughout this entire chapter but Dream/ big brain led to his downfall. Dré really called my man out. Also he still calls you his wittle muffin. 
> 
> Quacki: 80%(+30%). OKAY LET ME EXPLAIN WHY HE SKYROCKETED OKAY. You're okay with petnames. You said he could come see you and yoh would cuddle him. You called him Quacki n' my man actually almost cried that was so cute. 
> 
> Schlatt: 30%(+15%). Pink hair pog? Little does he know your bangs are dyed pink. 
> 
> Just for the sake of Schlatt's type 🙄 I see you Schlatt simps out there. 
> 
> WilburSoot: 46(+6%). He didn't talk much but that line about you getting railed by a car made his mood 10 times better. He was sadchamp because he worrie for the homies yknow. 
> 
> GęrœgÑœtFöûńd: 60%(+20%). Gurl hearin you flirt with Sapnap made him feel some type of way...kinda makes him wish Heat Waves was ab you and him instead of him and Dream 😻
> 
> Please note I'm not saying there's anything wrong with Heat Waves : ) I'm sure it's a great fanfic and so many people were happy with it and it's sad that it was discontinued. Thank you : ) 
> 
> \-------------------------------
> 
> Friendship meters: 
> 
> Tommy: 95%(-5%). Why you tellin him to leave homie. He felt the need to say bye twice. 
> 
> Tubbo: 100%(+20%) Big sis figure is okay pog : )


	10. Meet The Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info about me

Hello everyone! While you're waiting for Chapter 9, I thought I'd give you a bit of info about myself! 20 facts about me! Let's go

1\. I go by all pronouns, but I was born female 👨🎨

2\. I have 8 siblings, not including the men my sisters married that are now my step-siblings ig

3\. I have 3 dogs, two pitbulls named Krypto and River, and a German Shepard named Sable :)

4\. One of my favorite games to play is Hollow Knight! It will actually be referenced in the next chapter.

5\. I'm a minor!! M i n o r 👨🎨

6\. I also really enjoy Danganronpa, I've played every game!

7\. My name is Jadyn, but sometimes I go by Jay 

8\. I used to bite kids in 2nd grade.

9\. My favorite MCYT is Quackity, but I've been watching him for years, before he played Minecraft often.

10\. I have sleep apnea, meaning I snore loudly, stop breathing in my sleep, and can't sleep at night but am always tired during the day 👨🎨

11\. I'm actually really good at math

12\. I am asexual, and questioning wether or not women❤️ Women are yes but I don't know if I'm romantically attracted to them yet.

13\. My 10-year-old brother came out to me as gay and I told him that I already knew 💀

14\. I have a boyfriend : )

15\. My favorite anime is Fairy Tail, I have all the keys from it!

16\. I hate my parents lmao

17\. I have a minecraft world where me and my friend have a mushroom house like George's

18\. I guessed Tommy was gonna team up with Techno cause I'm cool

19\. I can't stand in a room with more than 3 people or I'll break down 👨🎨

20\. I hate the government 👨🎨

I want to thank everyone who's read this book, although it was an intended joke! I'm glad you all enjoy it, and I appreciate the support.

You are all very swag and remember, I love you and appreciate you! You're doing great, and I know you'll get through whatever hell you might be going through. Have a good day/night. ❤️


	11. Hey, Wanna Go Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap has arrived

Sapnap sat in the gaming chair, messing with the computer and pulling up Twitch.

' _ AHiredArsonist _ ' was what the name read.

That's right folks. Sapnap is in England.

His flight had been delayed due to covid, so he had arrived the day (Y/n) got out of the hospital and is now sitting in her room. Prepared to start a stream and just wait until she wakes up.

Pressing the ' _Go Live_ ' button, and awaiting the stream to start.

He stared at the camera, contemplating putting on the facecam. But no, he'll wait til (Y/n)'s awake and prepared for her face reveal.

Chat had flooded in with 36k viewers almost Immediately, and spammed multiple questions. 

The title of the stream, 

'I stole (Y/n)'s computer—come join me. '

"Hey chat!" 

Sapnap laughed, seeing chat being confused or just really happy. 

"I am currently in (Y/n)'s room. She's sleeping right now, she just got home from the hospital yesterday. Gotta be quiet am I right?" 

'HotSteamyGingbredseg donated $50: Sapdaddy and our queen in the same room it's a dream come true."

"Yes yes, I know. She's gonna wake up and see me and cry and then we'll kiss and get married for real. It's true chat, it'll definitely happen."

Sapnap opened discord, joining a discord call that had George, Dream, and Bad in it. 

"(Y/n)? Shouldn't you be in bed?" George asked immediately, sounding concerned. 

"Yeah, muffin, we were just talking about how we got a notification for you streaming. You just got home yesterday, you should rest."Bad agreed, tone having gotten softer than before. 

"Sorry to disappoint guys, but I'm not (Y/n)."

Dream laughed, meanwhile the other two gasped. 

"I forgot you were going! How dare you not let us come. This friendship is over Sapnap." Said George, causing Sapnao to laugh. 

"You live in Brighton, drive here or something. Actually don't, me and (Y/n) need alone time to make out and plan our honeymoon."

"How dare you not bring me! Your best friend for years?"

"I already said our friendship was over Dream, you tried to elope with (Y/n)."

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"Because then you'd be ruining my marriage, duh!" 

"Yeah yeah we get it, you're sooo in love with her." 

Dream said that sarcastically, causing the others to laugh. 

"Is (Y/n) awake? I know it's early there right now." 

"No, she's asleep right now. I told chat to stay quiet so you guys should too. That means no screaming 'language', okay Bad? Thank you, next question." 

Sapnap opened a game called 'Hollow Knight', in confusion, and saw a cute little character with a skull that seemed to have horns. 

Messing with the controls, he continued to go around the map and kill random things and die excessivley.

'Demoniazrcul donated $4.20: Lmfao bruh you suck at this game wake up (Y/n) and let her take over she's so much better.'

Sapnap simply laughed before continuing, eventually quitting and opening Minecraft, seeing the four he was in a voice chat with in the game, along with Technoblade.

Sapnap messed around for about 30 minutes, and then heard a bit of shuffling.

He turned his head, and chat got confused. 

"Sapnap..?"

A tired voice entered his ears as he saw (Y/n) sit up, rubbing her eyes ever so slightly, as she squinted at him. 

"(Y/n)."

The grin that overtook Sapnap's face came quick as he got up, removing the headphones and walking over, enveloping the girl in a hug. 

"Did...Geo let you in?" 

"No, I broke your lock. Of course he let me in. You know, you're..gorgeous."

"Thanks Sapnap. Are you streaming on my account? Is that why we're whispering?"

Ah, Sapnap honestly forgot about the stream. But now that he's remembered, he's glad they'd been whispering. For fear he expressed himself more. 

"Yeah, but we don't have to whisper anymore. I just wanted to compliment you."

(Y/n) laughed tiredly, resting her face in his neck. 

"I'm glad you're here." 

"Me too. Now I can flex to everyone that I met you first."

"Dumbass. End the stream soon, though. Are we still doing my face reveal?" 

"That's your choice, not mine." 

"Oh..yeah. Okay. You need to let me go now." 

"Do I have to?" 

"Yes, I need to do my hair and stuff, take medicine too. I need to at least look presentable if I'm going to reveal my face to the world."

"But you look cute like this." 

"I get it, you're a simp. Shut up and go entertain chat." 

Sapnap laughed and sighed, letting the girl go, but making sure she was okay when getting up and grabbing her crutches. 

She left the room soon, and so Sapnap entertained chat for a while but eventually ended, mentioning that he and (Y/n) had a surprise for everyone. 

_||PotatoHaven (@ᴛᴇᴄʜɴᴏᴢ1sɪᴍᴘ)_

_|_

_|| Ayo anyone know what @twsimpnap was talking_

_| about?? Imagine if it's like him and_

_|| @AHiredArsonist are dating??? Toxic stans I will_

_|fist fight you personally if you say anything about_

_ |them if that's true  👨🎨 _

_ 💬 193k  🔁 124.2k  ❤️ 278.1k _

Sapnap chuckled at the tweet, liking it but not replying to confuse people. 

He heard a door open, seeing (Y/n) with wet hair and something comfortable, going to sit at another desk with make-up and other items regarding beauty. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to do my makeup. I'm not letting humamity see the bags under my eyes."

Sapnap laughed, rolling (Y/n)'s gaming chair over to her with a smile. 

He watched as she did the makeup ever so delicately, careful not to damage her still healing features. 

"Take a picture dumbass. I'm hot, I know." 

He laughed, 

"Yeah yeah, okay. I know you're hot, that's one of the many reasons I love you." 

(Y/n)'s eyes turned to his, face becoming red before laughing. 

"I thought you meant it for a second!"

Sapnap looked to the side, lip quivering slightly as he chuckled nervously. 

"Y-Yeah, no, it was platonic.." 

The two sat and chatted for a bit, (Y/n) having finished her makeup. 

"So should I post it on my insta or my twitter?" 

(Y/n) and Sapnap had taken a picture together, and now they were contemplating where they should post it. 

"Probably Insta, you know more of the younger fans have that instead of Twitter." 

(Y/n) nodded, nervously going to post the image. But what if there was backlash? People would probably shame her in some way. 

Sapnap noticed how nervous she was getting, so he ruffled her hair with a gentle smile. 

"It'll be okay. If anyone tries to do or say something, me and everyone else will be there."

(Y/n) thanked him, typing in the caption and then posting it. 

** AHiredArsonist **

[Image Here]

** AHiredArsonist ** _ Met up with Sapnap today, love this man sm. Also face reveal  🧑🎨 Ik I'm hot you don't have to tell me (please tell me I'm hot)  _

(Y/n) turned nervously to Sapnap,"What..what if they say stuff about me..?"

"Then they're wrong (Y/n)! You're beautiful, trust me.They're just mad they don't compare to you."

(Y/n) laughed, putting down her phone with a smile. 

"Thanks babes. You're too sweet."

"No, I only speak the truth." 

"Yeah yeah, sure. Hey, You wanna go out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Meters:
> 
> Sapnap 95%(+10%). Gurl he freakin out 👩🦲 save this man please. He's so fkin in love with you.


	12. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowie so swag  
> Also  
> Schlatt will from now on be in the Friendship section, I learned he is not comfortable with people finding him attractive/simping for him

He's freaking out. 

Did (Y/n) just—

Did she ask him out? 

"Hello? Sapnap? Are you there?" 

(Y/n) waved her hand in front of his face, and sighed. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I wasn'tasking you out on a date, don't worry."

"...I was going to say yes." 

(Y/n) processed his words and immediately looked surprised, 

"I mean uh- I wouldn't mind going on a date with you! It would be..fun."

(Y/n)'s face became red, then she laughed,"A date it is then! Are you gonna change? I know you've been in that since you went on that plane."

"Ah..yeah. I should change." 

"Alright, I shall be leaving. Can you get my wheelchair when you come out? I don't feel like walking with crutches the entire time."

"Yeah, okay." 

(Y/n) left the room, and Sapnap grinned. 

Grabbing his phone, he went to his favorite groupchat. 

_The Muffinteers+ Karl_

_ Sapnap _

_ BOYS _

_ Dream _

_ Yuh?  _

_GeorgeNotFound_

_Should we be worried_

_Sapnap_

_NO YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR ME_

_BadBoyHalo_

_Why :D_

_KarlJacobs_

_Yes yes I would like to know_

_Sapnap_

_DATE WITH (Y/N)_

_Dream_

_ Wait really  👩🦲 _

_BadBoyHalo_

_You're going on a date with my little muffin?_

_KarlJacobs_

_Better question, you're going on a date with the most gorgeous girl in the world that you HAVEN'T introduced me to yet??_

_Sapnap_

_ Yes  😫 _

_KarlJacobs_

_ At least introduce me to her soon  😤 _

_Sapnap_

_Next chapter_

_Dream_

_Wha_

_GeorgeNotFound_

_You said make out and make honeymoon plans not_

_go on a date_

_Sapnap_

_Well I didn't expect a date either but she's the one_

_ who asked so  😤 _

_Dream_

_Is everyone gonna ignore what he said-??_

_BadBoyHalo_

_Don't be vulgar with her >:( and make sure she stays okay, since she just got out of the hospital : ) _

_Sapnap_

_ I know I know, I couldn't live with myself if I let (Y/n) get hurt  🥲 _

_KarlJacobs_

_ I'm putting a (Y/n) statue next to Pokimane  👨🎨 _

_Sapnap_

_No no, let's make a secret shrine dedicated to her_

_Dream_

_IS ANYONE GONNA IGNORE THAT SAPNAP SAID-_

_Sapnap_

_YES DREAM WE ARE IGNORING MY FOURTH WALL BREAK_

_GeorgeNotFound_

_I second this shrine._

_BadBoyHalo_

_That's a little creepy : (_

_KarlJacobs_

_ Nobody needs to know  😁 _

_Dream_

_Is that a Hamilton reference_

_KarlJacobs_

_No comment_

Sapnap put down his phone with a smile.

But his best friend was not smiling. 

Dream is happy for Sapnap! Especially since it's (Y/n). She's gorgeous and he knows Sapnap really likes her.

But he does too. 

He was frowning, tearing up slightly. 

"Crying over a girl? Really Clay?"

He whispered to himself. 

"Clay?" 

He saw his younger sister, in which most people refer to as Drista, in his room. 

He didn't look at her. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

His response was too quick. 

Good job Clay, your Leo is showing. 

"What happened?" 

"Nothing, I'm fine." 

"No you're not, Clay." 

Clay sighed as he turned to his little sister, sighing. 

"You know (Y/n)?"

"Yeah, you talk about her a lot."

"She's going on a date with Nick." 

"...And you're jealous?" 

"More so sad. I'm happy for him, yeah. But now I don't think I'll ever have a chance." 

"What? So you could pee in her bed too?" 

Clay laughed, a sad smile resting on his lips. 

"You're so stupid." 

"Wanna watch something to make you feel better..?"

"Yeah, sure." 

"Also, I'm telling mom you cried over a girl." 

"NO-"

(Y/n) sneezed, another cute noise that Sapnap's heart can't handle. 

They currently sit in a coffee shop. I know, it's cliche, but it's too cold outside to really do anything else. 

(Y/n) doesn't actually like coffee, so she instead had hot chocolate and a muffin. She said it reminded her of Bad. 

(Y/n) talked about the problems with the world to the new figurine she had gotten, and Sapnap added in flirtatious, yet nervous comments.

In conclusion, their date was a success.

After their coffee date, they went to a McDonalds, because (Y/n) wanted it and Sapnap is a simp.

Then she got a notification from her phone.

She picked it up, seeing a tweet from Sapnap.

||sapnap2 (@ᴛᴡsɪᴍᴘɴᴀᴘ)

|

||  _GUYS HOLY SHSHDJHSH I GOT A (successful)_

| _DATE WITH @AHiredArsonist BIGGEST FLEX RIGHT_

| _HERE_

💬 _190k 🔁 96.3k ❤️ 307.8k_

And so, she replied.

|

||(Y/n)Nap (@AHɪʀᴇᴅAʀsᴏɴɪsᴛ)

|  _reply to @twsimpnap_

|

|| _I'm literally going to cut you this is so |_ _embarassing_

💬 _170.4k 🔁 87k ❤️ 201.5k_

|

||TommyInnit (@ᴛᴏᴍᴍʏɪɴɴɪᴛ)

|  _reply to @twsimpnap @AHiredArsonist_

|

||  _why are you guys flerting on my timeline ew_

💬 _137.2k 🔁 70.3k ❤️ 192.4k_

The two laughed at the tweet as (Y/n) read it aloud on their way home, since Sapnap was now driving back home. 

They then sat in a comfortable silence, Sapnap too awkward to hold anything but her hand. 

He had his other hand on the wheel of course, no worries. 

(Y/n) felt so safe with him. 

Maybe she loves him. 

But then again, 

(Y/n) wasn't sure. 

Her interactions with Techno and Quackity, along with the happiness she experienced when Dream had flirted with her and George called her cute. 

Wilbur had fallen asleep on call with her and gave her a nice nickname, 

Her crush on Spifey in their first year of college, that she thought went away. 

Badboyhalo in general of course. 

They all made her unsure. 

She looked over at Sapnap, seeing him raising her hand and kissing it. 

"We're back home, lovely. Out of your daydream, I say." 

And he laughed. 

The pet name made her heart flutter. 

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. If I hadn't been driving, I would be daydreaming too."

Sapnap helped her out and inside, and (Y/n) waved at Spifey very quickly. 

Spifey grinned and waved back the moment he saw her, but frowned when he saw Sapnap, holding her hand. 

He never got over his college crush. 

They immediately cuddled in bed, and (Y/n) posted. 

But on Instagram. Appropriate place for cuddling images. 

_liked by nihaachuu, karljacobs__ _sapnapinsta, and 32,732 others_   


**ahiredarsonist** _guys I don't think you understand I lobe him_

3,278 comments

nihaachuu _you're very pretty : ) Sapnap's lucky_

|

ahiredarsonist _IM LBE YOU MS NIKI NIHACHU_

|

karljacobs_ _I SAID INTRODUCE ME NOT CUDDLE HER >:(_

|

ahiredarsonist _hello Karl : ) don't worry, I stream tomorrow on the SMP wif Bad and Skeppy, we can talk then : )_

|

user1 _PLEASE THEY ARE SO IN LOVE_

|

user86 _LITERALLY THE CUTEST PEOPLE THAT WE DON'T KNOW THE RELATIONSHIP STATUS OF ON THE INTERNET_

|

hater3 _waht_ _ 😁 th  😁 fawk  😁 to ugliest peple evr  🥰 ur perfect 4 eachothr _

|

sapnapinsta _PLEASE WE ARE SO HOT( she's so hot) WDYM ALSO LEARN HOW TO SPELL PLEASE_ _😭_

(Y/n) and Sapnap laughed at the comments, specifically the one that was supposed to be mean to them. 

They stayed up late, talking and looking at random things while cuddling. 

Sapnap's never been happier. 

"I love you." 

(Y/n)'s eyes widened as she looked back at him. 

He had a nervous smile on his face. 

"You.."

"I'm serious. I love you. I love you so so so so much. I've loved you for months now. You are so perfect. You're so sweet. So, so cute. You have no idea how happy I was when you asked me out."

(Y/n) sighed, frowning. 

"Thank you, Sap. But I'm unsure. I was thinking about it earlier. Give me time, okay?"

Sapnap sighed, but was still smiling. 

"Oh thank God. At least it wasn't a no." 

"Yeah, of course. After everything we've done together, I couldn't say no. I just need time. I've never had a proper relationship before, and I barely know what love is like."

"That's okay. I'm just happy you didn't say no. Can I still call you lovely?"

"Oh of course. It made me so happy when you called me that earlier."

"And I can still flirt with you right?" 

"Duh! That might help my desicion." (Y/n) winked, causing the two to laugh. 

"Okay. Let's sleep now. You have an early strean with Bad and Skeppy tomorrow, so." 

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight Sap."

"Call me Nick from now on." 

"Only caused you asked. Goodnight, Nick." 

Sapnap waited til she slept. 

He pulled out his phone, opening his favorite groupchat for the second time that day. 

_The Muffinteers + Karl_

_Sapnap_

_Guys : )_

_GeorgeNotFound_

_It is 2am in England rn PLEASE_

_Dream_

_No no I'm Interested_

_Karl_

_ Are you here to brag ab (Y/n) again  😡😡😡😡 _

_Sapnap_

_ Kind of  😎 how did you guess?  👨🚒 _

_BadBoyHalo_

_You always talk about her so_

_Sapnap_

_THATS BESIDE THE POINT_

_Anyways_

_I told her I loved her, and she didn't say no : )_

_Dream_

_WHAT_

_GeorgeNotFound_

_YOURE KIDDING_

_BadBoyHalo_

_:0 REALLY_

_Karl_

_SO SWAG_

_Sapnap_

_L, I MISLEAD YOU GUYS she said she needed time and she wasn't sure, so technically it wasn't a no : )_

_Dream_

_So swag_

_GeorgeNotFound_

_How do you get women to love you_

_Sapnap_

_ I tell them I'm friends with GeorgeNotFound  😈 _

_Karl_

_GOOD IDEA HOLY HONK_

_BadBoyHalo_

_Well I'm glad she didn't reject you : )_

_Sapnap_

_ I told her she could call me Nick and now I can call her Lovely  😫 _

_Dream_

_I WILL CRY PLEASE I CANT TELL WHO I WANNA BE_

_Karl_

_DREAM PLEASE AGSHDGDG_

_GeorgeNotFound_

_ I'M GOING TO SLEEP  😭 and Dream it's obvious you wanna be (Y/n)  🙄 _

_Dream_

_*Sapnap's kind-of-girlfriend_

_BadBoyHalo_

_Is this gonna be like when everyone called you "Drista's Brother"_

_Sapnap_

_ Alr I gotta simp rq and say that I should be the one referred to as (Y/n)'s kind-of-boyfriend  😡 not the other way around _

_Karl_

_No no it's okay I agree_

_Dream_

_ KARL STOP SIMPING YOU HAVENT EVEN MET HER  💀 _

_Sapnap_

_NOT HIS FAULT SHES CUTE_

_Karl_

_EXACTLY— (Y/n) is just too perfect to resist_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap: 100% (+5%). Wow. Good job! You're first love interest to 100%. He's really into you :) 
> 
> Karl: 20%. Stream with Karl soon :D
> 
> Dream: 60% (-20%). He thinks he'll never have a chance. He doesn't want to ruin anything for his best friend. 
> 
> Niki: 15%. She thinks you're very pretty : )


	13. Hey lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy 🤧

Hello kings, queens, monarchs, whichever you prefer.

I will be having surgery two days from now! I will be bed ridden for almost two weeks because of it but you know what that means right?

Maybe, perhaps, possibly, more than one chapter!

It's been difficult to find motivation lately, but your kind comments are making me happy :)

I physically cannot find a way to fit Skeppy into the story as a love interest, sadly because he was my first MCYT, but I will be having him under the friendship section. Sorry to my fellow Skeppy simps out there 🤧

It's difficult to portray his personality into this book.

I am currently working on new chapter and guess what? 

Karl and Niki AWOOGA 😻

N e ways, I will try to update as soon as possible.

And to that one person who commented about how they like Dream with (Y/n) the most, 

prepare 👹🥶😈‼️

Have a nice day/night everyone.

Love you all :)


	14. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so yall know this isn't an actual threesome 😟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lol sorry I promised a chapter or 2 during my surgery recovering but that shit hurt so bad 😟 I just slept most of the time 😟 but I'm better now 😫 I'm back besties
> 
> Also don't mind any typos I didn't read through this like most of my stuff 😟
> 
> This one's for you, person who prefers Dream with (Y/n) 😫‼️

(Y/n) was currently about to play Jackbox with Bad, Dream, Karl and Niki. Skeppy had to go, sadly, so Dream offered to play. The three originally didn't have anymore people, and (Y/n)'s proposition to talk with Karl after they played on the SMP was still standing. Niki offered to join as well, making (Y/n) very happy. 

"Have you played Jackbox before, muffin?" 

"Me and Quackity played with a few of my offline friends before, why?" 

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you knew how to play it! What games did you play?" 

"Quiplash, That one invention game, yknow, the one's people usually play. Oh! But we also did Monster Seeking Monster, that one was my favorite." 

"Then we can do that one first! What should we have our names be?" 

"We should swap around our names to make it funny! Like, I could be named Dream but Dream's name is actually Niki! It would be fun!" 

"That's a good idea muffin! But then we'd know who each other is." 

"Oh, you're right. We should ask Karl when he joins vc!" 

Currently, (Y/n) is not streaming. Rather, it's Niki. She's preparing her chat for it, of course. Niki is deafened and muted, meanwhile Dream went to the bathroom. Now they were just waiting for Karl. 

"Oh by the way, how is it with Sapnap?" 

"Hm? Oh, did he tell you? Yeah, I'm not really sure. I think I love him, but I don't want to get in a relationship and realize I don't and just hurt his feelings. I want to be 100% sure." 

"Yeah, he told me, George, Dream and Karl! We were all very surprised, but happy for him too! I'm glad you didn't reject him right off the bat, I know that would make him sad." 

"And uh, we were kind of cuddling in the middle of it so it would have been awkward had I said no." 

Bad laughed, but he felt a slight sting to his heart. But hey, his muffin is finally easing in to love. Sure, it's not with him, but he's happy for her. 

Wait, what? How does this have anything to do with him? He chuckled, confusing himself. 

"Huh? Why are you laughing?"

"O-Oh, no reason. I just thought of something weird."

(Y/n) began to laugh before she even said her statement,

"Oh? BadBoyHalo thinking naughty things?"

Bad's face flushed, and he immediatley started yelling at her.

“Woah. What did I miss?“

Hearing Dream’s voice, (Y/n) fucking cackled.

“Nothing Dream! (Y/n)’s just being inappropriate!“

“Oh? Well now I wanna know. So tell me  dear , whatever could you have said to piss Bad off?“

“Language!“

(Y/n)’s laughter immediatley died down upon hearing Dream's words.  Dear ? Oh jeez, not Dream making her choice on being with Sapnap even more difficult. 

"It was uh...he said he-he thought of something weird and he uh, he laughed about it. So I said he was thinking something naughty." 

Dream wheezed, he could practically hear the embarrassment in Bad's voice once he yelled at (Y/n) again. 

"But (Y/n)! Very important question," 

"Yes Dream?" 

"What's with that stuttering? It's unusual for you." 

(Y/n)'s face became exceptionally red, and she began to stutter more. 

"Oh? Was it me? Come on  dear , you can tell me." 

"Clay! S-Stop it, I'll hurt you." 

"Clay, hm? I like it when you say my name."

Soft but an unexpected laughter filtered the call, causing all three to look at the participants in the vc. 

Niki was here, undeafened and laughing. 

"Guys! My chat- they heard you-" She continued laughing, and (Y/n) almost had a mental breakdown on the spot. 

Oh boy, let this news get out to toxic stans. 

..and Nick. 

"Going dark, dhmu." (Y/n) muted out of embarrassment, and almost fucking screamed. 

On the other hand, Nick was currently in a store, getting ice cream upon (Y/n)'s request. 

Until he got a dm. 

It was from Dream. A simple "Hey". 

That's unusual. What could it be? 

_ Dream _

_ Hey _

_ Sapnap _

_ Yuh? What's up _

_ Dream _

_ I have to tell you something _

They don't keep many secrets, so this is new. 

_ Sapnap  _

_ You can tell me anything homie  🥶👹😈‼️ _

_ Dream _

_ 💀 thanks homie _

_ N e ways _

_ I kind of maybe like/love (Y/n) too _

Nick froze. 

What? Well actually, looking back at it, he was avoiding most of what he had said when he was telling him about their date. 

Many other instances he's watched happen too, it makes sense. 

_Sapnap_

_You should tell her_

_Clay almost dropped his phone. Why would he tell her?_

_Dream_

_Why? I wouldn't want to ruin your chances_

_Sapnap_

_I don't want to ruin yours either_

Dream laughed softly, Nick really is his best friend. 

_Dream_

_BRO I LOVE YOU_

_Sapnap grinned._

_Sapnap_

_BRO I LOVE YOU TOO_

_Dream_

_ Alright, just make sure when you check twitter or sumn DON'T get mad at me for flirting  🙄 _

_Sapnap_

_BAHSS WHAT?_

_Dream_

_She kinda cute when she stuttering tho_

_Sapnap_

_Bro ik right like damn shawty a lil baddie but damn_ _ cute ass voicr  😈‼️ _

_*voice_

_Dream_

_ ABSNS PLEASE YOU RIGHT THO  🙏 _

_Sapnap_

_ Now leave me alone I have to get her ice cream  🙄 _

_Dream_

_ Damn ight  🥶 kiss ya later bro?  _

_Sapnap_

_ Kiss ya later ofc  😈 _

"(Y/N)!"

The loud voice immediately brought Dream out of his thoughts, and (Y/n) immediately unmuted. 

"KARL!" 

"WHAT THE HONK I FINALLY GET TO MEET YOU!" 

"WHAT THE HONK I LITERALLY HAVE A TIER TWO SUB TO YOU!" 

"Wait you do?" 

"Wait fuck I spoiled my plans for your next stream." 

Bad yelled at them, causing them to laugh. 

"Tier two sub me? Really? Please I will tier three sub you during your next stream."

"ANY SIMPERS IN CHAT? CAUSE I SEE ONE RIGHT HERE!" 

"Shut up Clay you were flirting with me like 2 seconds ago."

"And you still choose to call me by my name, despite what I said like 2 seconds ago." He mocked her, making (Y/n) laugh. 

"I fucking hate you." 

"You fucking love me." 

"Incorrect, I love Karl." 

"YES! HAHA, TAKE THAT SAPNAP!"

"But I also love Nick."

"But me and Sapnap are also engaged." 

The two took a moment, then gasped. 

"We should get married too!" 

Immediately, (Y/n) got giddy and began to laugh in short breaths. 

"Well since you and Sapnap aren't married yet, do we get married on the same day, together? Or on separate days?" 

(Y/n) thought about it, then grinned. 

"I think it would be best to do it on separate days, so we don't worry about too much on the same day."

"Yes! Perfect idea." 

"Guys, I have the game ready! The codes in chat." 

Hearing Bad's voice immediately made (Y/n) look in chat with a smile, quickly joining the game and naming herself 'Blue', because they had decided colors to be their names. 

Niki had finally shared her screen and the audience flew in. 

The other four were named, Pink, Cyan, Red and Magenta. Cause whoever Magenta was wanted to be  ✨ spicy ✨ .

"Clay, I'm surprised you didn't choose green." 

"(Y/n), I'm surprised you won't stop saying my name." 

"I will if you don't stop teasing me about it you dumbfuck."

"Oh come on now." 

"NOT THE FAMOUS SEGGSY LI-"

Everyone immediately started laughing as her mic cut out, Dream of course, wheezing the most. 

"Wait I can do the seggsy thing too. I need to get a button up shirt." 

"Karl please, I will literally cry. Like full on sob. Why did I have to be friends with hot guys and very pretty woman named Niki Nihachu."

"Thank you (Y/n). You're very pretty too." 

"Ma'am I love you." 

"Aw, I love you too (Y/n)."

"At this point you say you love everyone except for me." 

The group laughed at Dream, his fake sulking hilarious. 

(Y/n) turned to see who had texted her in game and saw a very intimidating message

_ Red _

_ If you don't date me I'll commit mam slaughter _

_ Blue _

_ Jesus Christ _

_ Red _

_ Pls I'm lomely _

_ Blue _

_ Do you not know how to use 'n' _

_ Red _

_ You can be the n between my m and his o _

_ Blue _

_ Why are you suggesting a threesome _

_ Red _

_ I used all my messages on you bb _

_ Blue _

_ Who is "his" _

Time was eventually up, and she chose Red as a date, because she's a zombie, and if she infects everyone, she wins. 

(Y/n) had Niki's stream pulled up as she watched the chat freak out over the messages she had with this Red guy, wheezing as everyone laughed at the threesome joke, excluding Bad. Well actually, she swore, she heard him chuckle, quietly. 

Everyone seemed relativitly surprised that she had chosen Red. Seemed like she truly didn't want to date him. 

"I'm still a little confused by the threesome joke." Chuckled Karl, making (Y/n) gasp dramatically. 

"But Karl! Why are you confused, I thought me, you and Nick would have a poly relationship." 

"(Y/n) that's a little different than a threesome." 

"I mean I see no problem with the sex part, just adds a little bit of spice." 

Everyone laughed, but Karl continued, 

"But I thought you were asexual?" 

"Maybe you changed me, love." 

Niki quickly muted herself, addressing something to chat about (Y/n) being asexual since she hadn't really informed the public yet. 

"Wait til Sapnap hears this." 

"Hear what?" 

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST-"

(Y/n) screamed, falling out of her chair. 

Sapnap immediatley scrambled over to (Y/n), just to make sure she was okay. 

He muted her on discord. 

"Owwww, my fucking arm! Goddamnit Nick, you scared me." 

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay I guess. Just hurt my arm a little. Help me up please?"

He did so, helping her back up and into her chair, unmuting on discord. 

"MUFFIN?? Are you okay?!" 

Bad was the first to notice, making (Y/n) chuckle. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nick just scared the shit out of me so I fell. He brought me ice cream though, like I asked." 

"That's good, but don't scare m- us like that! I wa- we were really worried." 

Though taking notice to his slip ups, (Y/n) chuckled and decided not to mention them. 

"I'm fine. Can we continue the game? I wanna play a bit more before I decide to pass out." 

"Yeah, of course." 

Turns out Red was Dream, and by "his" he meant Sapnap, which had (Y/n) absolutely sobbing. 

They played the rest of the game, and (Y/n) won! They played Quiplash which Bad won, Mad Verse City which (Y/n) won, and Champed Up which Dream won. It was literally the funniest fucking thing ever. 

Everyone eventually left call, except for (Y/n) and Dream. 

"Hey, can we get on a private call? Just so nobody else joins."

(Y/n) hummed in response, leaving call and going to their DMS, calling him that way. 

"What is it Clay?" 

"I mean what I said (Y/n), when I said I like it when you say my name." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm just- fuck, this is so much harder than I thought..." 

"I already know what you're going to say Clay, so just say it. Or are you just a pussy?" She teased. 

"I am not a pussy! I just- fuck, I'm in love with you. Have been for a while. Nick said I could tell you because he didn't want to to ruin my chances and I just-"

"Clay, calm down. I'm not so sure about my feelings yet, but I promise, I'll get back to you on this. Just know I'm not quite saying no, so that will give you some comfort right?"

Dream paused for a moment, then he smiled. 

"Yeah, it does. Thank you (Y/n)." He breathed out. 

"You can keep calling me Dear if you'd like. If you couldn't tell, that's why I was stuttering earlier." 

"Yeah I could tell. It was cute. You know our ship name was trending on twitter earlier? ArEam, apparently." 

"Yeah, I saw. There were fanarts that had apparently already been made for it too, it was really cute."

"CLAYYYYY!" 

There was a loud scream coming from Dream's side of the call, a feminine voice really. 

"What do you waaant! I'm talking with (Y/n)!"

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND? NEVERMIND THE MOVIE CAN WAIT LET ME MEET HER!" 

And then there was a sigh coming from Dream, and soon the headphones were passed to someone else. 

"Hello! I'm Clay's sister! (Y/n) right? You're literally so pretty oh my god. When he told me about you I went to watch you and you're so funny. He literally cried over y-"

"HEY! DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!" 

(Y/n) laughed, 

"Clay cried over me before? I don't think I'm really worthy of that." 

"He did! It was all because Nick said he apparently told you he liked you and he was sad because he likes you too- wait can I say that?" 

"Yeah, you can. He just told me." 

Ah, the calm before the storm. 

She gasped, 

"CLAY OH MY GOD YOU'RE NOT A WIMP ANYMORE wait please tell me you're not gonna pee in her bed." 

(Y/n) practically broke down laughing, hearing Dream start yelling at his sister. 

"I'LL COME DOWN FOR THE MOVIE IN A SEC JUST- oh my god get out-" But Dream was laughing too. 

"Awww, okay. Bye bye (Y/n)!!! You're cool! And pretty! And funny!! And-"

The headset was taken from her and Dream sighed, chuckling quietly. 

"Sorry about her. She's a tiny bit overbearing." 

"No no, she's fucking hilarious!"

"Yeah, I guess that too. I have to go watch a movie with her, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you (Y/n)."

"I love you too Clay. Goodnight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: 90%(+30%). Gods is he relieved, he's so happy you didn't reject him. 
> 
> Karl: 47%(+27%). Wow he has another fiancee and it's you 😳 manz is happy 
> 
> Niki: 40%(+25%). She's very happy, you were so nice to her during stream, kept on complimenting her and even couldn't rap against her during Mad Verse City. Maybe she'll do something nice for you. 
> 
> BadBoyHalo: 70%(+20%). Bad's slipping up, he's worried he'll accidentally say something and regret it. But you don't seem to notice, right?
> 
> ——————————————————  
> Friendship Meters: 
> 
> Drista: 35%. She literally thinks you're the swaggiest person ever and is secretly hoping you do get with Dream


	15. Wholesome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE EVERYONE KNOWS I LOVE THIS CHAPTER UGH WILBY AND NIKI TIME 😫 ITS LITERALLY SO WHOLESOME I LOVE IT SO MUCH 
> 
> Also I spelled overwhelmed as "iverwhekenler" cause I wasn't looking lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: VERY FLUFFY + NOSTALGIA CAUSED NONVERBAL STIMS AND JUST (Y/N) BEING VERY HAPPY + A TAD HAPPY CRYING BC I CRY WHEN I GET NOSTALGIC

"Hey (Y/n)."

"Hey Niki! Sorry it took me a second, I had to start stream and I was ordering something and it's very important." 

Niki had invited (Y/n) on to the SMP for a reason she would not specify. 

"What was it, if you don't mind me asking?" 

"I'll shall reveal it at the end of my stream. Or if you leave before then."

"I don't think I will, you're really fun." 

"Chat I'm simping please. I don't think you understand my pansexual heart cannot handle women. They're just perfection. Especially Niki."

"I simp for you too (Y/n). I actually made you something, that's why I asked to talk to you for a bit." 

(Y/n) gasped excitedly,"You did? Where are you right now."

"I'm at my bakery. Can we meet at Bad's house though?" 

"Oh yeah, of course." 

(Y/n) quickly made her way to Bad's house, seeing Niki there and holding something. 

A cornflower. 

Throwing it down, (Y/n) picked it up. 

"Aw! Thank you Niki!"

"Follow me." 

(Y/n) hummed,"I really like your voice Niki. It's very nice. Soothing, persay." 

"Thank you. I like your voice too (Y/n), it's actually kind of soft sometimes, not something you'd expect from someone related to Tommy." 

(Y/n) laughed, putting her hand over her mouth. 

"I know right? He's so loud, sometimes I used to not be able to sleep because he's always yelling with Tubs about how he gets all the women. I'll tell you guys a secret, he doesn't."

Niki chuckled as she brought (Y/n) through the Nether and to an entire other place, a beach. 

There was a birch and quartz house with white stained glass, and beds to resemble towels and other stuff on the beach, along with umbrellas. 

As they walked up to it, there was a sign. 

_ (Y/n)'s Vacation Home _

Gasping, (Y/n) squealed. 

"You did this for me?!" 

"Yeah, you were really nice to me the other night and you made me feel really energized with all the compliments you gave me, so I took that energy and built this for you. Do you like it?" 

(Y/n) went inside, and saw a tank that had two turtles, and a chest with a book and two nametags. 

"I love it! Let me read this!" 

Opening the signed book, (Y/n) read it aloud. 

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet then it will have been worthing it. Kidding, but I wanted to reference Hamilton to you. You're very nice and pretty (Y/n), I truly cannot comprehend why you kept on complimenting me during my stream the other night, and therefore I built this house to show you my gratitude. There's an anvil downstairs that you can use to name these two turtles.

I have the honor to be your obediant servent, 

N. Nih"

"...Niki you are literally the sweetest human being on the Earth. I'm naming the turtles after us! Since we cannot be lovers for I cannot betray Karl nor Sapnap, we shall be lovers in another life."

(Y/n) disappeaered downstairs then came back up, going up to the second floor and using that to get into the tank. 

Niki hovered her cursor over the turtles. 

'Niki' and '(N/n)'.

"Where did (N/n) come from?" 

"Oh! It's something Wilby- I mean Wilbur called me once. He was sleepy and we were falling asleep on call, so I'm pretty sure he did it on accident, but it was pretty cute."

"It is cute. Wil does come up with good names." 

"I'm glad you like it (Y/n)."

Then there was a ringing, 

"Oh, I have to deafen real quick. I'll be back in a second." 

Niki deafened, as she said. 

"(Y/N)!"

Mentioned girl jumped upon hearing the familar voice. 

"Wil? Why'd you join vc?" 

"Well one you called me Wilby which is adorable please continue to call me Wilby or I will cry, and two, THIS IS HEAVILY EMBARRASSING WHY'D YOU HAVE TO EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT-"

(Y/n) laughed. 

"Well I liked it! Plus you sound really cute when you're sleepy, just saying. You kept on mumbling wnd all I heard was 'Goodnight, (N/n)' and the rest was gibberish."

"Hey guys?"

"Hm? What is it Niki?" 

"I need to go, my friend needs help with something and it's really important to them. Is it okay if you say what you ordered now (Y/n)?"

"Of course! You all know how I did a face reveal right? Of course you do, I'm unforgettable. I bought two very important things! Drum roll please!" 

Wil did so, seeming also excited. 

"... A proper facecam and a maid dress!" 

Niki cheered and Wil gasped. 

"A maid dress? (Y/n) you really think you need more simps?" 

"Why yes, yes I do, Wil. I'm hot, I deserve more simps. Plus I look good in skirts. They make my legs look nice."

The two laughed. 

"I have to go now, but I look forward to seeing you in a maid dress. Bye (Y/n), bye Wil." 

"Bye Niki!" The two said in unison, and Niki left vc. 

(Y/n) looked over in chat, seeing, 

' _WilburSoot joined the game_ '

"Wilby! You should come see what Niki built, it's really cute. Maybe you can come sleep on the beach with me!"

"Yeah, I'm coming. You're gonna keep calling me Wilby?" 

"Well you asked me to, so I don't see why not." 

"I was joking!" Wil laughed, earning a hum from (Y/n).

"Well then Wilbur, get your ass over here before my sword is in your gut." 

"Please go back to calling me Wilby, Jesus Christ." 

This caused (Y/n) to erupt in laughter, hand going to her mouth as she heard his fearful tone. 

"Don't laugh, you're fucking terryfing. I didn't forget when you threatened Schlatt in front of all of us for lore, that was fucking scary."

"I try my best Wilby. I'm a 22 year old alt woman who plays Minecraft, do I need to tell you how embarassing my middle school years were?" 

"No no, I can already see the horrid roleplays you were in." 

"Even worse, they were Creepypasta." 

Wil gasped, then started fucking dying. Like he laughed so hard, you could hear the tears forming in his eyes. 

Looking over at chat, everyone was either saying they did too, that they did that in elementary school or that they felt the second-hand embarassment. 

"Listen, I'm just saying, I wrote fanfiction too. Wattpad type beat. I was literally a God on there or something I swear." 

Wilbur was clutching his stomach. (Y/n) truly couldn't comprehend how this was that funny to him,sure it's amusing but come on man. 

"Do you- Do you still use Wattpad?" 

"Oh definitely! I read fanfiction people made of me, you guys, Harry Styles, fanfiction shipping me with another person, literally anything I find interesting."

"I'm sorry- Harry Styles?" 

"Duh. Motherfucker's attractive as hell. I went to a 1D concert in like 2014 for my 16th birthday, in the front row!"

"I only thought Americans were obsessed with One Direction." 

"They're all from England except for Niall who's Irish. Like come on. I thought everyone knew this." 

"I know literally nothing about them, so." 

"I'm offended Wilby. Now your offer to elope shall never be considered." 

"Wait! I can do something. Look, I'm here. Go to the chairs or whatever on the beach, let me get my guitar."

(Y/n) saw Wil running up to her, so she sighed with a smile and did as asked, going to the stairs that acted as chairs for the beach, and crouched in front of one. 

She could hear him trying to work on the right tune for his guitar, then made a sound of affirmation. 

"I do know one song. Only because my mum also happened to be obsessed with them." 

(Y/n) chuckled, confused, but stayed quiet. 

This motherfucker started singing Story of My Life. 

Her hand went to her mouth, astonished really. 

This used to be her favorite song by them. 

He eventually finished, and (Y/n) watched as his character suddenly held a diamond in hand, and threw it towards her as he crouched. 

"Be the leading lady by my side in the revolution?" 

She was quiet. 

"(Y/n)? You there?" 

"...WILBUR OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU PLEASE- That was literally my favorite song by them and the nostalgia I just- wanna cry now I'm- give me a second Wilby-"

She muted her self, available forearm shaking slightly as a form of non-verbal stim. Tears were genuinley forming in her eyes, she was a little overwhelmed with nostalgia as she continued to think about years before. 

"Goddamnit Chat. I'm gonna tell you guys a little secret, I'm simping for everyone on the SMP. But when they do things like this, it makes me simp a little more."

Calming down, (Y/n) was grinning as she unmuted herself. 

"Hey, Wilby?" 

"Yeah, (N/n)?"

"Let's not get eloped quite yet, but I'm sure we can both keep a secret." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM LITERALLY NOT KIDDING I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH AND CRIED BC I LISTENED TO STORY OF MY LIFE DURING IT
> 
> I can't be the only one who cries and stims bc of nostalgia right 😟 
> 
> Btw, next is a chapter for that one person who said they wanted more Techno content 🥴 
> 
> TWO CHAPTERS WOO  
> This one's shorter but it's swag  
> I actually proof read it too but I prob missed something  
> It's currently almost 7am lol
> 
> N E WAYS 😫  
> —————————————————————  
> Love Meters: 
> 
> Wilbur: 66%(+20%). HOLY SHIT CHEATING ON SAPNAP AND KARL 😳 Bestie if you get caught best know you're in a whole lot of trouble 🥴 JOKING IM JOKING I SWEAR BUT LIKE 😳 FINALLY 🤌 THE MANS HAS SOMEONE TO KEEP HIM EMOTIONALLY STABLE
> 
> Niki: 60%(+15%) She's falling very quickly, you have been so nice to her since the day you met and she's all here for it

**Author's Note:**

> Love Meter: 
> 
> Wilbur: 27%. He thinks you're very mature and kind, seeing as you helped Tommy as an older sibling should when he wasn't feeling well. But he also enjoys how playful and nice you are, especially with Tubbo. He has deduced you'll be a wonderful mother someday. 
> 
> Dream: 20%. He admires you for your kindness and maturity, but also respects you for having the world record in 2014, he thinks it's wonderful that you both had held a world record at one point. He also thinks you're a wonderful older sister. 
> 
> Sapnap: 10%. He hasn't talked to you yet, but he finds you funny and endearing. He hopes to get to know you more. 
> 
> Technoblade: 23%. Pog? Sub to Technoblade? Poggers. You hadn't cut him off, which a lot of people do. Maybe you'll join Pogtopia. 
> 
> \-----------------------------------------  
> Friendship Meters: 
> 
> Tubbo: 90%. He loves you so much, you're like the older sister he never had. You're super fun and nice, he's glad he knows you and hopes you'll join Pogtopia. 
> 
> Tommy: 100%: Big sis pog? You always help him when he's in need and he loves you for it. His big sister is his favorite woman.


End file.
